Ghost Flowers
by xXDancerintheDarkXx
Summary: Yuki is a normal human, always has been. She lives with her adoptive fathers Kaien, and Toga, and her brother Kaname. She is interested in a normal human guy, or so she thinks. What will the adoption of a third child mean for her? YukixZero
1. The Prelude

Hey everyone! I know I haven't written anything lately, heck my accounts been practically dead! But I've recently just had an itching to pick up this little idea and work at it. I got this idea after reading way too much shojou and listening to Otep, and I've missed this anime/manga so much. Certainly after I watched it at first I was angry, what Zero/Yuki fan wasn't?

So that's where this came from, hope everyone likes it!

It is very, very AU, so I hope everyone doesn't mind. Either that or it's extremely similar to the anime, in which case I am a little disappointed, but at the same time not very surprised.

Also this does involve (at the moment) at least one gay pairing, I only use the ones that are strongly implied cannon.

I will admit that although I read up to a certain point in the manga and watched the entire anime twice, I don't think I totally understand the entire story (as it is portrayed on Wiki). This is mostly the reason for the story being AU.

When two constellations love each other very much…. Kevin!... What? I'm just trying to help the kid out. I had to learn astrophysics on the streets.

Disclaimer: …. I think it's said enough; I, and the entire united group of fan fiction writers do not own these anime's/manga's/novels/movies/plays/etc.

Ghost Flowers

Summary: Yuki is a normal human, always has been. She lives with her adoptive fathers Kaien, the headmaster of Cross Academy; and Toga, whose job is pretty secretive even within their close-knit family; and her brother Kaname. Everything is normal, she attends school like a normal human and is interested in a normal human boy, or so she thinks.

Things turn upside-down for Yuuki, her family, and those connected to her when Kaien and Toga adopt a third child, Maria Kurenai, a vampire.

Genre: Romance, Horror, action

Pairing (General): ZeroxYuki

Rating: M (Future lemons and probably quite a bit of violence.)

Finally after this long intro I shall start the story. ~xXDitDXx

Ghost Flowers

Chapter 1: The Prelude

The day was similar to most in the semi-populated city; the sky was cloudy with a few sharp rays of light cutting through the haze every now and then. The trees were in letting their leaves grow vibrantly shaded with hues of red and gold, the grass was brittle but not defeated just yet. People of all shapes and sizes filed down the sidewalks and poured into the streets between patient and not so patient cars and buses. It was early on in the day, so kids were just starting their begrudged school hours.

One such school in particular, Cross Academy, was on the outer edge of the city, nestled in a thicket of trees and surrounded by a good distance of land from all sides; it was something one might picture out of a fairytale with its old-style yet modern appearance. To the side of the school were the dorms, the class buildings were displaced around the campus evenly, and their ivory color almost glowing in the rich colors of the fall season.

Yuki Cross; a small brunette with large, almond-shaped eyes; groaned inwardly as her father, Kaien, a rather chipper man with blonde hair and glasses, pulled up to the specially gated off administrator's parking. She felt like a bit of a fool with him flaunting her all over the place, and now she knew that she would have at least one or two eyes on her as she was escorted around the new school by none other than the headmaster himself. And any teen knew that it only took a few people watching for something to spread like wildfire over campus.

She figured it was hopeless anyway, she had been an active member in the school in her previous years, helping with activities and parties; not to mention her brother Kaname had already attended the academy for a year, and had dealt with being the headmaster's son before her, it had to have been harder for him than it would be for her, especially with the way Kaien Cross always doted on her and her brother. The affection was acceptable for a girl, but for a guy it was probably rather embarrassing.

Their story was like many orphans' stories were. Their parents had died in some accident or had abandoned them, and they had to be put up for adoption, Yuki at a very young age, her brother a year older. She and Kaname stuck together through it all, though, a surprising feat since it usually got hard to keep siblings paired when it came to adoption. And, after a few attempted and failed missions, Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari, two male partners looking for kids (or mostly Kaien), adopted them. They were brought up in a loving family and raised with good manners and sturdy enough morals.

Yuki was certainly grateful for this, and loved her 'fathers' dearly, but she still felt it wrong to call them as such when she had a father and mother, dead or alive. Other honorifics would simply have to suit.

Soon she was in her father's office, getting her schedule and the layout of the campus explained to her, as if she hadn't been prepped for this day all summer. She supposed it was important that she be excited and cheerful, for her poor father's sake, and she was in a way.

This year was going to be special, it was the beginning to her higher education and her life, she would meet new friends and make her family proud, and try to get good grades. She supposed it was just a freshman form of senioritis that plagued her and made her reluctant to attack the day.

Or perhaps she was just close to her period, God help her.

"Yuki…" The soft voice drew her from her internal conversation, making her perk up a bit in order to look attentive. She turned her gaze, which had been on the view outside the large glass window overlooking the campus, to Kaien Cross. He frowned in defeat. "You're not even listening to me, are you, my cute little daughter?" He asked in a forlorn tone.

Yuki rolled her eyes at the term, and breathed a great sigh. "Cross if you keep calling me that, I'll never be accepted into the normal adult population," She gave him a pointed look, "I think it's time to get on a first name basis, I have known you since I was a baby after all."

"And what a cute little baby you were." Kaien let out a wistful swoon and clapped his hands together, then seemed to regain the memory of what they were talking about. "Can't you call me Daddy just once? Or Dad?..." He smiled hopefully, "at least Father, perhaps?"

"No," Yuki replied dryly, which was met by a saddened whine from the headmaster. She tried to get back on track by changing the subject. "Headmaster, shouldn't I be getting to my classes? If I don't leave now I'll be late."

With that she was released from her pouting adoptive father, and into the world of Cross Academy.

Walking down the paved pathway that winded through a well vegetated courtyard where many students lay in the grass on blankets and talked during their free time or sat on benches or around the fountain together. At the moment only a few people resided here, all of which were upperclassmen who didn't need to take a full day of classes.

Yuki doubled her pace, practically feeling her seconds tick by. She wasn't an over achiever or anything, she just didn't like being late on the first day.

Rounding a corner and ascending some stairs, she passed through the big, impressive doors and entered a hallway, which after traveling along for some time she came across the destination she sought after. She entered the classroom and looked around at the many faces, all of which were now trained solely on her. It brought a blush of embarrassment to her face. She saw a few people she was familiar with from their relations with her brother, Kaname.

She spotted an excited, happy looking boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes named Aido, and waved to him with a little giggle in her expression. He was bordered on each side by an orange haired boy named Kain, his cousin, who gave her a kind smile, very temperate next to Aido's flamboyant greeting; and Ruka, a graceful and intelligent looking girl that gave her a small nod, but not a smile as the other two had. She had never been very fond of Yuki, it seemed, but she was still a very respectable person who Yuki one day hoped to impress, maybe even befriend.

Yuki made her way to her seat which the professor had pointed out once she had entered. It seemed that he had done everything in his power to make sure she was far away from the three she had waved to earlier, perhaps knowing that to seat her with them would result in ultimate doom for their education.

Instead, she was seated in the far right corner of the room, right next to windows that overlooked the courtyard. From here it could be seen that the clouds had finally won the battle against the sun and were now puffy and dark in color like a blanket over the sky made of grey fleece. The loss of light had a dulling effect on the fall colors of the trees and brush, turning brilliant crimson to brick red and golden to dark yellow. The leaves that teetered on their stems lackadaisically and finally, with a soundless defeat, fluttered to the ground in a heap, seemed far more dismal than festive in this lighting. It also seemed to affect the classroom, which now consisted of either dead-eyed people barely listening to the professor or people whose heads bowed into to crooks of their elbows or slid hazardously low on their upturned palm. Despite the professors distress and constant lecturing towards those who were falling prey to the sandman's curse, it all simply blurred into his old lecture, making it a terribly lost cause.

One such teen with their head down was the one next to Yuki. He looked to be a second year like her brother, with a lean, lithe form, or at least that's what she could see from his hunched position. He had silver hair that hung over his hidden face and crumpled against his arm on which his face was placed, and looked almost metallic. She wondered if she touched it if it would make her bleed, like a million tiny razor wires. At the very edge of the curtain of hair, spanning from just below the ear to the base of his neck, she could easily see a tattoo. It's shape seemed like a flower, but far more manly in the way it's edges were sharp and hard-edged, like a rose made up of it's thorns. His breathing was slow and even, though she couldn't hear it, she could see his form rise and fall slightly, slowly; he seemed very peaceful.

Yuki blushed, although it probably wasn't very visible. She was spending way too much of her energy on studying this male teen that sat next to her. She never really found herself people watching as bad as she did just then. Of course then again she had hardly ever seen such a hair color, or a tattoo for that matter, like this guy had. Yes, she was just infatuated with the odd fashion choices this guy displayed; there was no attraction, nothing like that. She's never even spoken with him! And what was this? Why was she blushing? She rubbed her hands against her cheeks, trying to calm the blood out of them. After which she swiftly reformed her composure and looked to the teacher, focusing with an intense amount of determination on the lecture.

Although, her attempts were futile, every word the teacher spoke seemed to die before it teacher her ears, leaving her to her own imaginings once again. Just as she found herself staring out the window once again, there was the sound of a paper being set on her desk. She looked down, almost in horror at the thought that her teacher was going to give them a test on the first day, then realized it was a note.

'_Turn on your phone!'_

-It read, obviously from Aido by the handwriting which was scrawled in an impatient manner. It confused her for a moment, what did he have to talk about during class and why couldn't it wait? In any case it would only be solved by following his wishes, so she pulled her phone from her pocket and held it under the desk, flipping it open. She pressed the power button and waited for the logo to flash off the screen, then was rewarded with a pair of text from the boy who seemed bent on making her get suspended on her first day. The first read:

'_I see you got seated next to the kill joy of Cross Academy, has his gloomy aura led you to contemplating suicide yet?'_

And the second:

'_I dare you to poke him! He'll eat your soul!'_

Yuki rolled her eyes and laughed a little inwardly, made sure she wasn't getting any strange looks from the teacher or any of the students that were likely to snitch, and looked over at Aido, who smirked at her from across the room, behind a very agitated looking Ruka. Kain seemed as if he was just trying to do his work and ignore the strange exchange. She sent a sideways glance to the boy next to her and then looked back to her phone, hitting the 'reply' button.

'_You're an idiot, Aido, I'm not going to poke someone, and we're not in third grade.' _

She smiled and shook her head, then realized that from the angle she held her phone under the desk, and from the position her neighbor was in with his head tucked in the crook of his arm, he may be able to see her conversation. He was still asleep by the look of his breathing, but it still made her feel a bit nervous and just a hint guilty. She tried to edge her phone away a little when it signaled a new message.

'_Oh c'mon Yuki, take one for the team! He's a real jerk, you'll see. He does nothing but sleep all day then abuse his powers as a school guardian to make us all miserable.'_

'_Maybe that's because you have a knack for breaking the rules.'_

'_I enjoy my life to its fullest!'_

'_Just give it up and pay attention to class, Aido, or will Kaname and Kaine be forced to help you cram again?'_

'_One time!' _This was quickly followed by another text. '_Teacher coming your way!'_

Yuki stuffed her phone into her coat pocket swiftly and looked up just in time to see her professor coming close, a quizzical look on his face, though the glint on his glasses made it hard to see his eyes clearly. He stopped abruptly at the row in front of them and glared at someone who was hunched over their book bag. His voice was loud and intimidating as he scolded the student with all the fiery fury of a tortured teacher.

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and allowed her shoulders to slump a bit, feeling her heart slow back to normal pace. If she had been caught texting on her first day Kaien would have _definitely_ been upset. Of course his wrath wasn't nearly as frightening as her other dad's, Toga. He was always a harsh militant type of guy with a short temper that made him comparable to a porcupine on a bad day. In any case, she had gotten off scot free this time.

The brunette looked over at Aido and gave him a critical look, signaling the conversation was over, and he pouted visibly, causing Kain to smirk.

Yuki shook her head and chuckled quietly before turning back to the window, already knowing that any hope for the lesson getting into her head was pointless given the circumstances. She was interrupted by a sudden shiver down her spine, a natural reflex signaling she was being watched. This sensation caused her to automatically turn her head in the direction of the person, an action which was met by a pair of startlingly intense lavender eyes, they seemed like the type that had stared down everything and anything in their way, cold and collect, and brimming on the edges with past experiences that were both exciting and heartbreaking; this added with their close proximity made her almost jump out of her skin. Yet still she couldn't look away.

"It's rude to stare at someone as if they're a monster." The male next to her said with a slight smirk on his face. "Yuki Cross, right? Your name's been bouncing around campus all day."

The silver haired teen had apparently stirred from his sleep at some point, and it caused her to ponder the thought that he had seen her conversation with Aido. She didn't think it was smart to ask so she simply replied, "Sorry, I was just surprised that you were awake, you seemed dead asleep before, ….?" The gape was intended to be a silent request for a name, but it seemed he wasn't going to take the hint.

"It's near impossible to sleep soundly while _someone_ is clicking away on their phone; I'm surprised the teacher wasn't roused by that racket." His voice was cold and sharp, though the anger he displayed didn't really seem all that serious. Still, it set Yuki ablaze with indignation.

"Well you shouldn't be sleeping anyway! This is class, you should be listening." She almost shouted before she got a look from the teacher that said 'be quiet or you die', something one doesn't mess with when it's coming from their superior. She continued in a whisper, "And the way I use my phone is none of your business."

This time he let a sincerely devilish smirk grace his lips which were, as she could assess, usually set into a frown. "I think it is my business when you're talking about me, isn't it?" His voice grew softer, yet still had an edge to it. "Still think I'm not that bad?"

Yuki was almost fuming. What a jerk! And she had stood up for him! "It's not my fault you have a bad reputation around here which causes you to come up in conversation! I have the freedom of speech." She continued, answering the second question. "I would prefer to give you the benefit of the doubt, but it appears that you like the idea of everyone hating you." She raised an eyebrow at him, "Glutton for punishment?"

Her neighbor scoffed, turning to full-on face her, he smirked a shit-eating smirk and raised his eyebrow as well. "You know, I thought you would be some goody two-shoes, daisies and sunshine type of girl; probably a stupid little ditz too; being the daughter of the headmaster and all." He paused a moment, as if speculating this thought. "Perhaps my assumption wasn't all wrong. You're automatically assuming strangers are harmless and kind, what a naïve thing to do."

Yuki was struck down, wordless and pale under such scrutiny. Not only was he attacking her, but also her fath-… Kaien! What a set of gonads this guy must have to act so brashly. But Yuki Cross was never one to run with her tail between her legs, she would stick this out if she had to set the guy on fire. She held back a growl and answered with a retort muttered through gritted teeth. "And you, I thought you'd perhaps have some form of self-esteem," She paused, as he had, gaining a scornful look from the guy, "But that's the biggest exaggeration on the planet, seeing as you have a need to shit on everyone else's parade just to make yourself feel semi-adequate."

The boys eyes widened and for a split second Yuki figured she would either be on the business end of a , not figuratively, but actually piercing glare, and perhaps a strike of some kind. But it never came, and the guy calmed his look a bit. An amused smile graced his face. Yuki, even after their little battle of wits and verbal assault, could not stop herself from realizing just how attractive the tremulous and broody guy seemed when he smiled, or even when he scowled, for that matter. It was quite aggravating when she felt so strongly that she must loath him.

"Zero Kiryu…"

Yuki's head snapped back in the direction of his voice before she had even realized that she had switched her gaze back to the window. "What was that?" She asked instinctively, though she remembered just as she blurted out the question that what he had told her was his name.

"I'm Zero Kiryu, guardian and night watch of Cross Academy…" He announced, still in the hushed tone that didn't gain them much attention from the teacher.

Yuki nodded curtly, her resolve set on disliking him, although he did have an extremely refined knack for changing the mood. She felt like this was more of a first impression than their first words to each other. Now he seemed more subdued, still scowling but in a more dutiful way that suggested he had been through a lot to put him on such a self-proclaimed higher pedestal, but at the same time one could see a form of self-despise, as if he felt unworthy to even exist. He was a complex individual, a two-faced coin. It intrigued Yuki to no end, which would definitely clash with her attempts at civil disobedience.

There was no further conversation for the rest of the period; and soon, just before every teen in the room began to feel their souls being gently tugged from their bored bodies due to the constant drone of their teacher, the bell rang. Yuki stood fluidly and gathered her stuff, then made her way over to her friends, ignoring her new neighbor and his continuously grumpy state. She received a great hug from Aido as soon as she got there.

"You're Kaine and mine's new buddy in crime, alright?" The boy with blonde, crazy hair said excitedly. Kaine rolled his eyes, and Ruka simple excused herself out the door early. Aido took a vain pose and continued, "I am the most popular guy in school, after all, I'm expected to do the best pranks ever committed at Cross Academy." He split a foux evil grin.

Yuki raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile, emitting a nervous laugh. "Aidou, you do remember that I am the headmaster's daughter, right?"

"That never stopped Kaname, Yuki! Come on!"

The conversation and corresponding laughter echoed as they left the room, and left a trailing aura of comradory and cheerfulness in it's wake. It left Zero in the room, alone all but the teacher, who grouchily erased information from the board and prepared himself for another onslaught of kids in a few minutes.

Zero had taken his time gathering his books and stretching his muscles as the group joked and exited, all the while watching his new classmate. He watched her expression, the way her eyes glittered when her perfect, pink lips lifted into a smile, or closed in a cute crescent shape when she laughed. He enjoyed watching her hair bounce a bit as she left, her slim yet perfect hips swaying ever so slightly, just enough to make her seem like an unknowing temptress, who's too sweet and innocent to admit to her impish ways or seduction.

She had a perfect hourglass figure, the curve of her torso dipping just below her diaphragm and flaring out like the analogy suggests. Her chest was smaller than perhaps most men would have fantasized, but for her height it suited her well, and gave her a soft, almost childish appearance that suited her very well. This look completed her character, and diluted her temperamental and indignant personality. Her willfulness only added to her attractiveness. He could hardly think of anything unattractive of her, which may seem a bit idiotic of him, but then again what wasn't idiotic about him ogling over an almost complete stranger like he was, a girl to whom he had just been extremely bitter. He couldn't change himself; it was his natural defense to snap at anyone who so much as tapped his wall, even if he had started the conversation.

Zero shrugged a shoulder backpack onto said appendage and made his way through the corridors and into the courtyard, meandering to his next class well after the tardy bell rang. He thought of the pictures he had seen from when Yuki was young, as she had burrowed her way into his train of thought that day rather than the usual training and dismal memories than encircled his life. He remembered the headmaster when he was first entering this school, and when he was being appointed as a guardian. The blonde-haired man had pictures of her and Kaname all over his desk and the walls, along with pictures of himself and Toga. Although they were more sparse as their lifestyle was a little less accepted among the general public, and from what Zero knew about Toga the man didn't agree with photography that much.

Zero had a special kind of relationship with the girl's other adopted father. He doubted she, or even Kaname, knew of his connections with their family. But he knew them rather well from photo's and stories Toga sometimes told him between training sessions. He remembered when he was younger, and Toga had shown him the first picture they had gotten of Yuki and Kaname after they were first adopted. It was small and tattered after much folding and stuffing into his wallet, the edges were crumpled slightly and the paper was worn to a cloth-like texture. It was a picture from when Yuuki, (at the time the picture was shown she was about five) had been a baby. She was tiny with a little tuft of brown hair, her eyes were large and round and dark on her chubby little face. Her brother was a bit older, around four years old Zero had guessed, and held her close to him like any over protective sibling would. One could see that the orphanage which had taken them in would never be able to get them separate families. By this time Zero had been about six and had no interest in such trivial matters. He had issues of his own to deal with. Still the image had stuck in his mind. The more pictures he'd seen and Toga's occasional confession to family troubles or childish outbursts or trips, they all led to him contemplating what it was like to be in a normal family. At first he felt bitter displeasure, envy, even. But slowly his heart softened, he watched the children grow up from behind a mask of invisibility, and now they were his classmates.

Zero decided against going to his next class and simply took a detour toward a grouping of stables near the sports grounds. Entering, he slipped quietly into one of the cubicles and settled himself on a pile of softened hay and alfalfa. This was his sanctuary, the one place he could go where no one would interrupt him or question him, and where he needn't words to express displeasure or serenity. He could simply close his eyes and take in the scents, heightened for him, of the grasses and wood, and shut out the less pleasant odors which were typical of a well-kept stable. He was in the process of doing so now.

A warm, partially wet muzzle pressed against his hair and pulled some of the silver with it's lips, stirring him from his musing. He rested a hand on the snout of the white-coated beast and rubbed circles along the peach-fuzz clad hide. The mare was names White Lily; she was just a colt when he first began helping around the stables as a pass time. Back then he had been very different from now, happier, less cold. Back then he had a family and all the love he could want in the world. How cold those few years had made him.

The day passed rather quickly for him then, dozing in and out of sleep and paying care to the horses occasionally. He felt much better among them rather than he usually did around people, perhaps because they were less of a temptation. He particularly needed this day off due to the headmaster's daughter. He had never felt so drawn by another human before, in more ways than one. It scared him a bit. He knew she was off limits, not that he would ever consider any person to be on limits. But he knew any attraction to her would be shot down by Toga. It was hard enough to retain a relationship with his master as it was, after he had lost his family.

With Zero being a vampire and all, it made it difficult to gain the trust of his vampire-hunting master. He could easily consider himself dead if he so much as expressed an interest in Yuki.

He sighed defeat and resigned his attraction to simply a dream, and picked himself up, brushing off the dust and grass that had gathered on his clothes. After doing so, he began his trek towards his normal training grounds, where he would meet Toga in a few hours as soon as night fell.

Yuki spent the remainder of her day in and out of classes, with a brief interlude for lunch, where she was happily accepted into Kaname's circle of friends at one of the larger tables. She got along well with them, for a freshman. Her classes were mostly boring, as was to be expected, but she figured they would be a necessary evil when she wanted to continue into college.

On another note, which she was surprised she was even considering a topic worth contemplating, she hadn't seen Zero in any of her other classes, and it didn't seem that he was in them, as there was no empty seats available. She didn't know whether to be pleased or the opposite. He was intriguing at best, and she couldn't help finding herself visualizing his lean, well-toned body. She thought of the intense glint of seriousness in his lavender eyes, the constant knot of his brows, the whiteness of his teeth when he smirked or even grinned. She imagined what it would feel like to run her fingers through that sharp-looking hair. She could bet it was really very soft.

She shook herself, unsettled by the idea of that guy becoming the main subject of her fantasies. She had to remember that he was very rude, egotistical, and crude. It annoyed her to no end, how he had treated her simply because she had been defending his kindness over a text, which he shouldn't have been reading anyway. She had always told herself not to let boys take over her head, and if they should may it be someone like her brother. He was what she believed the epitome of what a guy should be. He was kind, considerate, and gentle. Like a knight in shining armor, just like what any girl would want.

She supposed she was setting her bar rather high with that statement, but she wanted to be happy, and from her childhood she could only ever remember Kaname being nicest to her. She wanted a guy like that, she knew it. But she didn't want Kaname himself. He was her brother, and that was one line she'd rather not cross, and she wasn't interested in him in that way; although it may have been true that she had a brother complex.

Soon Yuki found herself back in the courtyard, heading towards the main building and , ultimately, to Kaien so that they could go home after he was done with his work as a principal. The ground was dark and weighed down with moisture from a small rainstorm they had received earlier that day, the leaves which had fallen now gathered small puddles of water which reflected the grey, wispy clouds that hovered above.

She was excited to get home and get time to herself. She had been frazzled all week about her first day. Certainly she had spent many a day at the school with her father, but never had she been a student. Now that it was older she could relax and unwind her taught stomach and get rid of the butterflies. She may even be able to write a bit and pick up her dusty guitar. She had been neglecting any form of creativity for a while, thinking back it may have been a good stress reliever if she had just allowed herself to do something basic.

The brunette freshman sidled her way up to the chairman's office and was receives with a warm hug and a shower of questions that were perhaps a little too ecstatically asked. She answered them happily and gave back small hugs that could satisfy her adopted father and still leave her a bit of mature dignity. They stayed in the building for a good while, while Kaien reviewed paperwork and talked with a few teachers and other supervisors about business stuff and students. Kaien was a very hands-on type of guy. He liked to know everything there was to know about every person; students, teachers, and coworkers alike. He was not only a superior, but almost like a father of the people attending Cross academy. Needless to say, he had a huge heart to be able to give that much love. Yuki truly did think the world of him and her other father, but she would be damned if she let anyone know about it.

It began to get darker outside and a light rainfall began to sprinkle the ground again with silver droplets, the symphony it created was soft and subtle, drowsing and beautiful as a magical lullaby. This song signaled their departure, and it continued until they reached home.

They lived in a cozy two story house, off-white in color with dark brown shingles and window panes, and a dark green door. The yard was lined with well-tended greenery and a tangle of ivy from which small, white flowers bloomed, crawled it's way up a garden ladder that was placed against the face of the area was quant and lively, almost like something one would see from a fairytale, or at least that's what Yuki had always thought as a child when returning from school. At this time in the season the garden was not as fresh looking as it was in the summer or spring, but it still held more of a lush appearance than most of the other houses on their street.

Upon entering, they found that Toga had already left for the night, as was when he was typically off to who knows what. Yuki had always wondered what exactly Toga did for a living. When she was small she had always fantasized that he was some masked hero of the night, like batman. He was mysterious enough. But now she figured he just preferred his privacy, and whenever she asked Kaien he always just said Toga was part of a public defense corporation, but not the police. Toga always returned a little after midnight, slept until around seven, and left for work once more from then until around five. It was somewhere around nine tonight, so Kaien had missed their brief time between work hours. They took days off for themselves sometimes and went on trips so it wasn't that upsetting, but with how clingy the headmaster was, you'd think Toga had died.

"Oh, my love! Why must you leave so early and return so late? I know you have responsibilities to your work, but you have responsibilities to me too!" He cried to the empty house, as Kaname was also gone to his own devices with friends and school work and the like, he was very active in the school community.

Yuki rolled her eyes and sighed, setting down her book bag next to the stairs that led to her room. "It's only the first day of school Kaien, you knew you'd have to sacrifice the freedoms of the off seasons for this."

"I knooooooow…" Kaien moaned from the living room, where he had flopped onto the couch with a muffled thud. Yuki went into the kitchen and began making tea, choosing an earl grey bag to suite the day better. Kaien heard this and popped his head over the back of the couch, which was facing away from the kitchen. "Is my daughter planning on spending the night with her poor, distraught father? How thoughtful and kind that is of my sweet little pumpkin!" His eyes sparkled with a glow that was full of pride and gratitude. It was even impossible for her to turn down, despite her desire to crash in her room.

Yuki and Kaien spent a lot of the night sitting together with tea or some reheated soup for dinner, watching movies or TV shows that they both managed to find interesting in some way or another. Yuki listened to Kaien sob or laugh at different intervals, and did the latter herself a few times. She enjoyed her father's company more than she every dared let out. She did, however, hate it when he treated her like a toddler. Unfortunately those instances were often the ones to take place in public. She knew he cared about her, though.

It wasn't long before she retired to her room upstairs, which was adjacent to Kaname's. He still hadn't returned home yet, but his absence wasn't alarming in any way. He had long ago shed his curfew after turning eighteen. He was very responsible, and trustworthy, not to mention Kaien and Toga believed that young adults did have very busy lives. Their only rule was that he be safe and smart, and call if he got drunk (which so far he had never done, to their knowledge).

Entering her room, Yuki slumped on her bed, lying down so that her arms were spread eagle and her calves still hug off the side of the matress , allowing her bag to plop on the carpeted floor. She laid there for a while before shaking herself and grabbing a composition book. Ideas of lyrics and note compilations had been buzzing and strumming their melodies in her mind all day, all week, actually. So she was determined to get it all out right then and there.

Sitting cross-legged with her acoustic at the ready, the body of it in the nook created by her lap, she twisted the wires until they were in perfect tune. Her worn notebook lay open in front of her, a pencil in the book's crease. Satisfied, she began:

_The music began soft and steady, rising and falling in octave as she went, it grew louder, louder, until finally the chords switched to simple, one-string notes. They were fast but soft, similar to the raindrops outside. She began using her voice, it's chime as sweet as bells, and a soprano. _

_Why does my heart beat so,_

_Every time I think of that moment_

_Your eyes, your smile_

_It's like a memory I can't grasp, yet will not leave me be_

_I don't know whether to love or hate this,_

_Does it even matter?_

_Just stay, a while,_

_You're like a memory I can't grasp, yet will not leave me be_

…

She stopped, thinking of what she had just sung. She wondered of what could have inspired it, and all that could come to mind was the boy with silver hair, and lavender eyes.

Whelp, that's it! Hope you like it! Be sure to r&r and tell me if this is worth continuing.

(I know the song is very rough and not good at all, but I was thinking on my feet. I'll probably revise later.)

Thanks! ~xXDitDXx


	2. The Promise

Hi all! I'm back. Sorry this update took a bit longer than I had planned, I was unable to get to my computer for a few days. I got this done as fast as I could, though! I hope you all like it!

As well, I would like to point out the issue with Yuuki's name. I have seen it spelled both ways... everywhere. I don't really know what's correct, since as far as I know, in Japan they don't do the double "u"s thing with names. I like Yuuki better than Yuki, but since my Word likes Yuki better, I may just stick with it. Hmmm I dunno, whatever. I'll change it today.

Also, much thanks to the people that reviewed! You're the best! I will try to reply to everyone on every update, here it is today!

Awesomealicia89- …. Have I appeased you, oh great ruler? Please don't eat me.

K1216- Wow! Thank you so much! I've never felt my ego so uplifted. ^^ I will try to keep up the work and don't worry, if I have any OCs they will not be important. Merry Christmas to you as well! And happy New Year!

Alicia- I promise to continue, and will force myself to end this if I have to. Thanks for the review!

Mirria1- Glad you like it so far! It's only getting started.

Emo The Black Kitsune- I'm… so glad you are so passionately entertained by this. ^^; The lemons probably won't come until a bit later, but don't worry, they will happen.

On with the story!

….

Ghost Flowers

Chapter 2- The Promise

"An open mic?" Yuuki asked as she looked up from a scrappy yellow piece of paper with rips at it's corners that told that it had been removed from a bulletin or a wall. On it's surface, silly logos and fonts trailed along the smooth material. It read that the even would be on Friday that week, it was Tuesday.

"Yeah, I figured you might be interested, plus you have such a pretty voice. It'd be selfish of me not to let you share it with others." Kaname replied as they walked along between the buildings on campus. He had received word of the event while chatting with some friends at the local hang out- the café. He knew all too well that his sister was having some trouble adjusting to the new lifestyle of a student at the academy, certainly she didn't seem any different in front of their mutual friends and the like, but he was her brother, he could tell.

Yuuki smiled up at him, blushing a little red. "Thanks, you're the best." She chuckled. Kaname always knew how to make her feel better, even when they were kids he had always been there to protect her. They never found out just how their parents had died, in fact. All Yuuki knew was that she had Kaname, and Kaname had her. They were inseparable and no one could hurt them, or their new family, if they had anything to say about it.

Yuuki wondered about her mother and father, of course, but it didn't do her any good to let the past rule her future, and it would be terrible of her to hurt Kaien by telling him of her thoughts and feelings on the matter. She doubted that he knew anything about them, anyway. It was so long ago.

Soon the siblings had reached their separate classes, and were once again left to their own devices, and the tutelage of their begrudged professors.

Yuuki's first class, history, as she discovered later, was the one in which she had met the silver-haired guardian, one such man that had tangled himself in her brain. She still hadn't managed to dig him out of her skull, even after a good night's sleep. It was almost as if there was something about him, may it be his attitude, his look, or something else, that just intrigued here in a way she couldn't quite grasp. It unnerved her, how much of an affect he had on her.

Yuuki shook her head rapidly, vowing within her own head to pay attention to the class. She was already planning to fail and be prepared for the lecture from Kaien and Toga on the matter; still, it didn't mean she couldn't try. And when that didn't work, she began to focus on the open mic in a few days, thinking about what she should perform to best advertise her abilities if anyone was there.

And yet, in spite of her attempts, she found herself looking over at the empty seat, where her latest infatuation had sat, but was no longer present.

….

_It was like a dream… the feel of her lips, the softness of her fingertips as they grazed along his bare chest. _

_It was like a nightmare… the restraint he needed, the burning that raged all over him as she aroused him as well as any temptress, but at the same time, better than any person could hope to do._

_He ran his hands over her hips, in her hair, along her back… every open area of flesh could not escape his hungry hand and mouth as he tried to express his love that had only fermented with age after being bottled for so long._

"_Zero..." Oh god, the sound of her voice dripping with want was like no drug known to man. _

_His chest tightened, his hands trembling slightly. He lifted her shirt over her head, her eyes staring into his, glittering with something beyond lust,… love. _

"_Yuuki…"_

Zero shot up in his bed, panting heavily. He struck himself in the forehead when he had only been planning on wiping away the sweat which had been accumulating there, although he supposed he deserved the resulting welt. What was he doing? How could he think in such a druid, sinful way? And of all people to think of, why did it insist on being her? There was no explanation for this, he could not accept this… especially not in his condition.

Aside from being completely exhausted from training the night before, he had yet to take blood this month. He hated doing so as it was, but he knew it was a part of this life if he wanted to refrain from becoming nothing but a lowly rogue. Even Toga agreed with him on this fact, being the vampire hunter that he was. Still, since before he was turned, Toga had always been there for him, had protected him like the father he could never have. He was gruff and unforgiving, but he was good to him.

When he was young, his parents had been killed. He supposed it would be considered something like a murder, though this one never made it to the papers. His father was a drunk, his mother was easily abused; disaster was bound to meet in the middle somewhere…

One night, like most nights after a bad day at the auto repair shop, his father went out for a quick ten at the bar. He was already looking a wreck when he left, his greying hair disheveled and with oil slicking a few patches here and there, his eyes were sunken in and surrounded by dark, puffy bags, like he had been punched by like more physically than figuratively as it were. But Zero and his mother knew all too well that he looked like a million bucks compared to when he would return.

Zero was just five at the time, though from his maturity one might guess him to be at least seven, and a budding vampire hunter at that. He spent as much time as he could at a little training center where Toga worked, he was able to participate free of charge since he was a relative. Toga was his uncle, on his father's side. It was ironic how different the two brothers were. Toga often came by to check on him and his mother after his father had gone, make sure they were alright and alive. He even slipped Zero's mother a bit of cash from time to time. They needed it, and didn't reject it after the first few donations, thanks to Zero's father's appetite for the drink, and his mother's inability to find a job and care for him. They were already on food stamps and living in a literal dump of an apartment.

That night, though, he would never be able to call it a home, or call anyone a dead-beat father.

After his father had left, leaving behind a wretched stench, his mother had tried to cheer him up by making him a cup of hot chocolate, a rarity of sorts since they could almost never get anything but the cheapest supplies. But tonight he had been particularly upset, so she submitted. It was watery, and the flavor was diluted considerably since she used half the recommended amount of powder, but it was nice.

Zero did love his mother more than most kids could think to, but he didn't like it that she would never step in or stand up for herself when she, or even he, every so often, got confronted by his father. From what he had learned from Toga, one was supposed to fight back, maintain pride and dignity. The convergence of both his and Zero's mother's beliefs was confusing to the impressionable five year old.

The two of them sat for a good while, talking and playing little games. He was intelligent for his age, so they had long before passed the stage of making spelling or math problems a fun activity, but resorted to little things like crafts or making up songs together. His mother was a very talented singer, but this unfortunately did not prove to be a good job opportunity for her. So she used her skills to entertain herself and her son.

The tender moment was ended when they heard a banging at the door and a hoarse, raspy voice on the other side, telling them to unlock it for him, that he'd forgotten his key. It should have been a tip off that he had used his key to lock the door before he left, and he would have had no reason to use such a tool until he returned, as well as that he had said "forgotten" instead of "lost", although it may be understandable with the fact that he was slammed at the time.

Zero's mother stood and went towards the door, her long hair falling over her shoulder and covering her worried expression from her son as she shakily reached for the lock and clicked it open. She pulled the door open, the creaking, dismal and poorly oiled hinges announcing the appearance of his father.

Only, as the door revealed the hunched form with glowing red eyes, blood dripping from his ripped shirt which had once been white, Zero knew that this man was no longer his father.

Zero remembered what he had been told in training, remembered that one should always check who was on the other side of a door before unlocking it, remembered all of the techniques of avoiding a nasty result from a run in with a vampire, remembered and remembered, but couldn't manage to move.

Before his mother could let out a cry for help, he slammed the door shut, and had her pinned against the wall. A primitive growl ripped through his throat and bounced around the room. His hand, ripped and mangled with bite marks, was pressed into her throat, cutting off any cries for help. His nails left red crescent-shaped gashes in her soft, vulnerable skin that much resembled her vulnerable personality. Blood pooled at the wounds and dripped in places as she made small whimpering noises and gagged attempts at stopping him with her pleas.

"Mom!" Zero cried. He threw himself at the monster's back and grappled around his neck, trying to remove him from his cramped position against his mother. His hands felt a wet, sticky substance gushing from a huge, warm gash on the man's throat. The skin and flesh were shredded like worn cloth and thin as such. At Zero's touch to the abused area, the man turned his head to him, though he held fast to his grip on the woman. Their eyes met, and for a moment, Zero thought he saw the man, though distasteful, that he knew. It seemed to hold sorrow, beneath the beastly monster. It made him lose his resolve.

Zero was thrown across the room so fast that it made his head snap back against the wall, a distinct crack resounded from the impact and he lost consciousness for a few minutes. This was a saving grace, however, because he missed the sound of his mother's piercing scream as long, twin fangs gnashed into her neck. It allowed him not to watch as the man who had once been his father ripped away his mothers clothing, along with some chunks of flesh, and bite her multiple times in increasingly gruesome places. It allowed him not to hear the crunch of her bones as the man once known as her lover snapped her arms and ribs many times from his attempts at keeping her captive. It allowed him not to watch his mother's eyes lose the light of life, and the color in her cheeks.

But it didn't last for long after that. As Zero came to, he saw his only true family left slump to the floor, lifeless and sticky with her own secretions, and battered, though there wasn't enough blood left in her system to fill the wounds or gather into bruises. He watched, motionless, as the man huddled over her straightened and turned around, the view was atrocious. The caked on, dry, and wet, dripping blood; all covering him, splotching the floor, fouling the air along with the alcohol. His fangs protruded from his slightly parted lips, his mouth unable to house them at full extension. The sharp attributes scratched and pierced his bottom lip as he clenched his teeth and let out a guttural growl.

The beast began prowling towards his son, causing Zero to go ridged with fear. He was caught, shoved in a corner and sniveling. He was young, he was weak, and he was perfect prey. He whimpered and cried, huddling his legs against himself as some sort of defense. When he felt that cold hand snake itself around his throat and begin to lift him, he began to wale.

A knock on the door, a familiar voice, a sharp pain, and then, nothing.

The following day, Zero had woken in a hospital, strapped to the gurney, with a terrible burning in his throat. He would have thought it all a bad dream if he could, but he knew too well. He may have been five but he was not ignorant, his parents were gone, deceased. And he had been bitten. He was now a vampire, his uncle's and his own worst enemy. He wanted to die.

Toga, apparently, was talking over the matter with his superiors at that moment, talking of how he had gone to the house to tell the family of his knew children when he saw the situation. He got there just in the nick of time to save Zero's life, but not his humanity. He couldn't stand the idea of killing him on the spot, even though perhaps that would have been the most painless time to do it for the boy, he just couldn't do it.

It was decided that he would live, vampire that he was, and continue training. They had few enough people as it was to lose such a young kid with high potential like Zero. They agreed to supply him with blood from hospitals and donors, but he was to never hunt or kill, or else he would be removed. Toga agreed to it, and it was done. Zero was able to, on very rough days, find a person that would offer themselves to him as long as he didn't kill them. He rarely ever did so, though. He hated the idea of sinking his fangs into human flesh, and stealing their life force away like a despicable leech. However, deep inside, he knew there was a part of him that relished it; the pulse… the sick pleasure, the freshness of it.

He didn't turn people, even if he did bite them. That was not a requirement of the act. There was a way of turning someone, a venom in the bite that a vampire could control if they so choose. Newly changed vampires, however, are usually too ignorant to even think of caring about it.

Zero stood from his bed and sighed, placing a hand over his face. The memories racing through his mind like lightning. He threw on a shirt and changed his sweaty sheets, ignoring the wooziness that clouded his mind. He knew he was late for school, without a doubt, and knew that he would probably get scolded by Toga for it later. Kaien always looked out for him with his academics for Toga. He was very understanding and forgiving, quite opposite of his partner. He knew of his vampiric nature, though it seemed Yuuki and Kaname were ignorant of even the existence of vampires, otherwise they would have noticed him right off. This was an even bigger reason not to fall for the brunette. What would happen if, say, he accidentally nipped her neck too hard, or his fangs grew after being around her too long from the sweet scent of her. Just the thought of it aroused him to a point where it was hard to bear.

No… definitely not.

Zero refused to go to school that day, but the next day, Wednesday, he was too unwilling to be verbally abused by Toga for the third time, so he made sure to attend and scavenged a blood packet from the man who supplied him at the hospital before arrival.

That morning the sun was shining, and the rainfall from the day before last was dried and gone. It was more like summer than fall. Because of the beautiful weather, students clustered on the lawn of the courtyard, lying in the grass, sitting by the fountain chatting, eating with friends. The place was alive with chatter and spirit. With his senses refreshed due to his recent feeding, Zero could enjoy the feeling of the warm air, the sun on his face, the scent of fresh grass. He felt good, despite his dilemma. In fact, he had managed to push it behind him. It was silly of him to let a simple thing such as a crush lead him to despair.

No way, he would just go through life, get through school, and totally ignore her or any feelings she may arouse in his heart. It was how things had to be, Yuuki Cross was simply not the girl for him; no girl was, but especially not her. She was kind, and sweet, and entirely untainted. He couldn't bear to live with himself if he hurt her, or Toga like that. Yes, it would be better for everyone if he kept his romantic fantasies as they were, just a fantasy.

He scowled inwardly at himself. He always had an issue with self-worth, but at that moment his ego-peg dropped way below rock bottom. Even before when he hated the idea of hurting her, there was still the existence of the hope for a future that didn't involve pain. Now he was telling himself that couldn't exist.

He made his way to the history classroom which would mark the beginning of his day, a cloud of melancholy drifting along above him. He found his seat and set himself in it quietly, set down his books, and rested his head on them, resigned to his dismal fate. His heartbeat slowed, his eyes closed, and he graciously accepted the onset of a possible dream. His dreams were always calmer after a feeding, less driven by the thought that he hungered for blood and focusing more on surreal images or the happier version of his life, what it would be like if that night hadn't happened.

It was her scent that hit him first; the soft, supple aroma that followed her through her journeys. There was her normal smell which every human could pick up, that of her shampoo or perfume, and it was alluring at best; but what he could smell was intoxicating, her actual scent, the signature that no one else could ever possess. There was nothing to compare it to because there was nothing else like it in the world. It was special, _she_ was special. And it broke his heart to think he'd have to see her every day without admitting to it.

She shuffled behind his seat and over to hers, and stood for a moment. Zero could almost feel her eyes boring into the back of his skull before he felt a book strike his hair. He bolted upright and openly glared at her, hate emitting from his well-practiced gaze.

"What do _you _want, underling?" He seethed through his teeth, forcing his eyes to go dark in a malicious way as he took her in. She was cute in his mind, but she was absolutely captivating in person. He felt himself losing his will to fight against the urge to pursue her.

Yuuki frowned and scowled back at him, her eyes glinting with that fiery spirit of hers. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards his face a little. "Just to tell you what a _loser_ you are. Missing school after the first day, you're such a delinquent."

"If it bothers you so much, then leave me the hell alone." Zero retorted. No, actually, he begged her not to go in his head.

The brunette huffed angrily and flumped into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Zero vaguely noted that it pronounced her breasts nicely when she did so. "Well, you know what? I'm not going to do that. As Kaien's daughter, and you being a Guardian of this school (though I don't seen when you ever protect us from anything), I will personally see that you do not fall behind." She smirked a bit, her plan unfolding. She didn't want to act like some shy little crush, she wanted to seem dignified and independent. "And as the first method of making sure you are well rounded and not out buying drugs or something, you will come to this." She placed a yellow form on the table and scooted it over to him.

Zero lifted the form, one brow raised, and perused it's contents. "An open mic on Friday…? Even if I did agree to your stupid control issues, I'm not going to go to this." On the contrary, it sounded interesting, and from what he had heard they often played his type of music at this particular café.

Yuuki pointed her finger in his face, frowning in a way that may have been her attempt at looking superior, but to Zero it just made her look more cute. "Yes you will, you need to be involved with school, and people may have a better impression of you if they see you in a comfortable setting. Also, I'm playing there." She said the last part in an aloof manner, as not to seem hopeful.

The silver-haired teen scoffed. "Screw this; I have no reason to go. You can't tell me what to do." He sighed irritably.

At this time Yuuki put on a coy, Cheshire grin, and replied in a voice that dripped with sweet contempt. "Oh yes I can, Zero Kiryu, and if you don't I can talk with Headmaster Cross about having you take summer camp due to your lack of interest in school." Bluff; pure, absolute bluff. She wouldn't go to her father about another student's disinterests, it'd be stupid. If she were that concerned she'd have to talk with her father about five million other students instead of just one. But she supposed, to get what she wanted she'd have to pull a few cards out of her sleeves.

Zero stared at her for a moment, all the while eyeing her like a predator may a prey, assessing whether she could actually do it. After a moment of this, and after the bell rang, he simply turned to the teacher with a snort of discontent.

Yuuki grinned from ear to ear, then tried to seem like she was listening to the teacher, who, on occasion, looked their way with narrowed eyes. "So you'll actually come?" She whispered.

Zero turned his eyes to her, a bit of a glint entering them. In actuality, he was overjoyed that she wanted him to come see her play. He had heard plenty of times from Toga that she was a very talented singer, and with the addition of her guitar playing; she had the potential to go places. He was actually excited to see her in her element. Even though it might be against his recent vow to remain detached from her, he figured he could indulge himself this one last time.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He answered.

His flash of happiness didn't go unnoticed by the freshman girl, but she didn't dare mention it to him. Instead, she turned away, making sure her soft smile and blush weren't caught by her classmate. She was absolutely elated by this outcome. She had worried he would totally turn her down. She knew it was silly, and unlikely, but she really wanted to get to know him now that she had admitted to having some attraction to him.

The day went on, and ended. Zero went back to the housing area of the vampire hunter's organization, and Yuuki went home to her family. Toga was there for a few hours this time to appease his poor, needy lover, and Kaname was there as well. Altogether, it was a good night.

When Toga left to meet with Zero, he had a renewed air about him. He had missed his family, though he would never tell a soul such a confession. He was happy to find out that his daughter was going to participate in the open mic at the café, and hoped he would be able to watch her sing. It always brought back fond memories of when she was a little kid and had grabbed a marker, draped a blanket over her like a fancy dress, and sang some new rock song in a cute little kid voice. Kaname always seemed happiest when she did so, as well. Toga was a badass, kill first ask questions later type of guy, but when it came to kids he was the softest monster-killer on the planet. It's probably his best attribute in Kaien's eyes.

He slipped into the secluded area where their organization was stationed and went toward the training area, where he usually met with Zero. He made his way down the hall ways and tipped his hat to people that he knew, though most people didn't agree with his decision to keep Zero, so they often excluded him from the 'pack' so to speak. They said they were vampire hunters, that it should be the honorable thing to do for Zero to kill himself, or be killed immediately. No amount of vampire that the teen slayed, it could not make up for the sin of his very existence. It was a horrible one, too. He had no family, no absolute friends, and plenty of bad memories; and that's without mentioning that his only notable pastime was killing the things which he himself had become. Most people called it hypocrisy, but Toga liked to view it as a way to fight back. He may be a vampire now, but he was trying to prove that he was still human, somewhere. He still owned a soul and a conscience.

After a bit of a walk into the underground lair, Toga's boots making echoing noises along the marble floor and stone walls, he reached a pair of large stone double-doors. Pushing them open, they revealed an huge, open arena, decked out in the latest equipment and the strongest armors.

In the corner was Zero, he wore black jeans with rips in the kneecaps that were actually legitimate and not just a fashion statement, since they were his run around jeans, and a ratty black t-shirt. His shoes were a pair of heft black sneakers, perfect for stealth and agility, two of his key attributes along with his sheer ferocity. Maybe vampires made the best vampire hunters. It kind of coincided with the fact that humans best warred with other humans.

Either way, Toga was glad his apprentice, and his nephew, was alive.

Zero looked up as his master walked in, his mind snapping back from his musings to reality. He wondered if Yuuki had told her other foster parent of his invitation to the performance at the coffee shop. He wondered how Toga would feel about it, if he would realize the all too obvious pull his daughter had on the young vampire. Zero definitely knew it wouldn't be good. His uncle may care for him to some degree, but when put up next to Yuuki, Zero knew who Toga would pick. He was happy for that fact; he wanted the best for Yuuki. But it did pose a problem should he, in some stroke of insanity, choose to court the brunette impersonation of beauty.

After further conversation, and much training and spilling of sweat, it became apparent that Toga had no idea that Yuuki had invited him. May it be because she was embarrassed about it or didn't think it was important to tell him, Zero was happy for his good luck.

The typical training passed quickly, leaving both men drenched and with a few scuff marks that were typical of a training match. Toga was an experienced hunter, and knew his stuff better than most at the organization, but Zero was a high-powered vampire after having such precise training, both emotionally and physically. On a good day, they would make memorable opponents. Once they had cleaned up, Toga informed Zero that he had a night job in the southern part of the city that he needed to take care of. It was just a simple combing the area sort of thing, like any policeman or security guard, accept they were looking for a different type of criminal.

A few hours later found Zero at his designated spot, all riddled with weapons and clad in the typical hunter garb. He felts stupid in the stuff. He could get around better in his jeans and t-shirts, and the chill of night had little effect on him anyhow. In fact, the night felt very good, invigorating. He loved the thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline, the blood pumping. It might have been the vampire in him or the vampire hunter, either way he felt this recreation was excusable.

Zero scaled a number of buildings, looking along the alleys and back ways, his hands in his pockets. He might have looked like a teen out on a stroll, had it not been for the gun blatantly displayed as it was strapped to his side. He got a few looks from homeless folk or drug cartels, but none dared disturb his prowl for fear that the gun may be turned on them. What they didn't know was that this particular gun, a weapon created for him especially as perhaps a bit of an irony, was only effective on his own species. The barrel housed not bullets, but some type of energy that would rip an undead to shreds, even if it just barely nicked them. He named it so creatively: "Bloody Rose". It suited him well, if nothing else.

Slowly, he crept along the piers, which he had come upon. The water drifted up to the stone walls which had accumulated algae and small crustaceans over the years, and then swept back out to the cold, dark sea. The moon shown and streaked luminescent white and light pastel blue across the black waters and glittered along it's ever-moving surface. It was silent, even for night, it was quiet. Usually there was the occasional drunk lumbering about on the edge of the docks and ultimately death; a stray cat; a bum looking for a place to sleep. But tonight it was still, like the water of a placid lake, only a hunter knew what lay beneath such stillness was far from calm.

The wind blew a draft of sea air into his face, bringing with it a deathly stench along with the scent of salt and gasoline for the boats. Any human might have overlooked it or missed it, as there was a great stench that always reached the area from a local meat house, and there was always a fishy odor covering all others around the pier. But Zero knew all too well what this was, and it struck the hairs on his neck up straight. He closed off his noise as not to lose himself in the scent and moved on.

Zero pulled his gun from it's holster and bent so that boxes or gates hid him from all view, and skulked around the area, keeping his senses open and his stride slow and quiet. His boots made no noise as he leapt fluidly from a short dock onto a medium-sized yacht. From it he looked about the area from a higher viewpoint. With the lack of his sense of smell he felt almost useless, but his eyes were plenty keen to find his destination. He peered into boats and over the edges of the docks for small outcropping to find where the smell that he could no longer smell anymore.

And then, he found it. There was an arm dangling over the side of a boat, listless and streaked with grime and rust-colored flakes that the vampire knew all too well to be blood. This boat was a bit larger and pure white in color, the wood that was visible had been bleached by the sun's constant attentions. The only think marring it's ghostly pallor was a few lines of red slithering down it's side like half-inch-thick and twelve foot long snakes. Zero sucked in a breath and began to slink over to the other boat. He hopped from the dock onto the deck of the ship, and flinched visibly from the sight before his eyes.

On the deck were multiple bodies, at least thirty could be counted on sight, all mangled to different degrees. Their ages ranged from at least twelve to their late fifties. Some had gags on them, but most of them were just impossible to find the heads to. Clothing was thrown everywhere, along with chunks of indescribable flesh and bones. Some bodies were skewered on the oars or other blunt poles left on the boat by the owner, whom Zero wondered if they were alive somewhere. Other than the gags, no other form of restraint seemed to have been used. No, they were hunted all at different times, and brought to this place by whatever hunted them. By the dead silence of the surrounding area it seemed the murderer had targeted this perimeter and was just hunting what came close. And for what was worse, they were fresh, hardly any blood seemed to be taken from them that hadn't been spilt on the deck of the large yacht. This wasn't a hunt conducted by a hungry vampire or a newborn, it was a massacre, and it was pointless all but for one reason: this vampire wanted to be noticed.

Zero cursed and pulled a communicator from his pocket, contacted Toga, and told him of the scene. The elder hunter didn't seem shocked by the news, he had heard of many such occasions, but one could tell he was worried, or at least on edge. He muttered that he would be there with some back up, and to hold tight until then.

"Keep your guard up, the bastard might show up before we get there. If that happens, just _stay away from it_. You hear me, brat?" His master said in an aggravated tone. He then disconnected before any form of a good bye could be formulated. Charming guy, he was.

From the background noise Zero could tell that he was already on his way out. It would take him around twenty minutes to get there. At that time it was about three in the morning, they only had a few hours to incapacitate the vampire that did this and clean it all up so any humans that came by wouldn't notice. It was already a surprise that other vampires hadn't been drawn here. Maybe they could tell that whatever was doing this was too fearsome for them to take on. Well, at least they wouldn't have to deal with that pain in the ass.

Zero found a nook rather high up on the boat, an area above the main hub, and hid there in wait; just daring the nuisance to show itself. Heart pounding seconds turned into edgy minutes, edgy minutes turned into an alert half hour. Nothing. When Toga arrived he was met by nothing but a boatload of corpses and a rather pissed apprentice. He wanted vengeance, retribution for these people. But the coward wouldn't even show up for their well-deserved punishment. It was a dead end, even though this scene was the beginning.

After a few moments of waiting, the sky began to lighten, and it became crucial to clean up the mess. The threat of the vampire showing up was lessened now, since, though vampires were perfectly fine in the daylight, they preferred the cover of nightfall. Cleaners fell in and began disposing of bodies, the missing persons number was going to be frightfully high that week.

Zero and Toga walked around the boat, looking for some mark, something the vampire may have left behind. They found such a thing in the below-deck section of the boat, where another fifteen bodies had been deposited. The odorous air made the hunters choke as they stepped over the bodies and to a desk, where a crystal glass filled half way with sticky red liquid sat. A crimson splotch in the shape of lips was delicately placed on the brim of said glass, along with a bloody handprint that snaked its way around the glass. It could almost be imagined, the murderer dripping the substance from a nearby, possibly still breathing body, curling it's putrid fingers about the beautiful glass, and raising it to their deadly mouth. It was enough to make a tough man shudder.

By the glass sat a piece of parchment paper, it was yellowed, like from an old piece of literature, which on further speculation, it was. The paper had been torn from a poetry book written in the early seventeen-hundreds. Scrawled on it's surface was a note addressed to whomever found it next. It read:

_Dear reader,_

_Bravo for finding this present of mine, though I must say it was in plain sight. Why, do you ask, did I do such a thing? The answer is very simple, I assure you._

_Because I can._

_You are probably right now running things for prints or DNA tests, it is futile. All you will find are mismatches and dead ends. _

_My attacks will last until all of those I wish to remove are as such, until then there is nothing you, or anyone can do._

_Until our next convergence, _

The letter ended without a name, but a small insignia shaped like a butterfly marked the slot where one might expect such. It was taunting, almost like a joke. It set the readers' blood boiling.

Zero struggled not to crumple their only method of evidence. His hands were shaking, his teeth gritted to the point where he thought they would shatter. Toga was in a similar state. The room was silent for a long moment as the level of pure bloodlust subsided, all but the sound of feet up stairs as people cleaned up the carnage.

A voice called down from above, "they can't clean out the stains; it's set in too much and is too noticeable. They're going to sink it. It's time to come on up."

Zero looked at his master, who looked back at him, nodding. They gathered the note and the glass, and ascended. After removing the rest of the bodies to properly bury at the organizations' graveyard, floating the boat out to a place where it would likely have gone if it had been accidentally cut loose, and sinking it, they headed back to the organization. They spent the rest of the time going through the formalities of discussing the possible 'level', sex, and age of the vampire, and how they might track it down. Since this threat seemed to be most important, the majority of their working force was placed on it's closure.

The next day Zero missed school once again, and Toga didn't go home. They were on call all day, searching areas where tip offs were given that a high-classed vampire was, but they all turned out to be duds. Any leads were snuffed almost instantaneously. It was as if this person didn't even exist. Usually vampires of this high a caliber at least retained a sort of aura or boundary, that revealed itself in the community, as that place would be cleared free of all other vampires or other inhuman beings. But there was no such anomaly. If the person existed, they blended in perfectly with the city's natural flow.

Exhausted from the day, the two were sent to bed for a good couple hours, then roused once more for a meeting discussing the findings of the researchers and psychoanalysts of the hunter's organization. They soon found themselves in a large meeting room, sitting towards the middle of a long table. Evidence was splayed across the table, and many of the attendee's held folders with their personal opinions and factual information. One such man stood and went to the far end of the room, pulling down a blank chart, he hit the lights and turned on a presentation.

"It has come to our understanding that the vampire in question is probably a male." He showed the group clips of the victims, all of which made the hunters grimace. They'd seen a lot, but it never made the job any easier. "Most of those that were killed are female, aging from twelve to late fifties. They typically had brown hair, brown eyes; regular weight." He paused and flipped through a few more pictures and charts. "From this it can be assumed that the vampire is male, middle-aged in appearance, but an older vampire. He is probably vain and attractive, which is why he targets average women to satisfy his beliefs that he is himself divine next to most."

"I think it's a female…" Zero intervened, gaining the full attention of the committee. Most looked irritated; with them being the scientists, what right did a dumb trigger-happy teen have to tell them they were wrong? Zero gulped, and continued, "… the note was very… girl-sounding, and the glass was elegant; the handprint was thin and well… feminine," He paused, feeling the glares at his ignorant and fumbling proposal. He tried to redeem himself with the statement, "And- the butterfly, how many males do you know that would use a butterfly as their mark?"

Toga had his face in his palm and sighed heavily. "Excuse my idiot apprentice, we'll be leaving now."

Standing, the rough-looking male grabbed the silver-haired teen's collar and lifted him from his seat, moving for the door. There was no protest to their departure, and the meeting continued after such.

Zero growled under his breath and snatched himself away from his master's controlling grasp, turning on him. "Why did you discredit me like that, you hairy bastard? Am I wrong? Everything about it screamed female, not male! And their ideas sound totally bogus."

The eye-patched man rubbed his forehead with his thumb and middle fingers, waiting for his nephew to stop his ravings. "They do the assessing, we do the fighting. It's how it works." He looked up and put his hand up before the teen could protest more. "But that doesn't mean we have to follow their rules or theories. Once we're out on the field, we're in control. There's nothing they can do about it." He smiled as his apprentice calmed to a simple scowl that he always adorned. "Why does it matter, anyway?"

Zero let out a hefty sigh, glaring at nothing in particular. "I just know they're going to try to blame this on me… somehow." He grumbled, eyes narrowing further, hands clenched. "They don't want me here, and no one was there to bear witness that it wasn't me… I just have this bad feeling about it."

There was a moment of silence, in which both hunters weighed the possibility of that. The organization was very loyal to their purpose and their members, but since their main objective was to rid the world of the vampire menace, Zero was at a bit of a disadvantage. There was no doubt that some of the higher ups would look for some loop hole through which they would be able to 'remove' the silver-haired teen. He was just too much of a 'danger'. Perhaps they viewed him as a hypocrite, or a time bomb. He couldn't really say they were wrong. He went against their grain, so to speak. And since Toga was the only one on his side, and was not exactly respected by the majority of hunters; he couldn't be an effective alibi.

They both traversed through the halls for a while, walking towards Zero's room. He couldn't yet afford his own apartment, and Toga was never allowed to take him in as a child, since he had been too untrustworthy as a newborn. So he stayed here, under constant observation which had been considerably laxed over the years. He now only had someone coming by every few days to make sure he showed signs of being there, a messy bed, a bit of trash. At least they knew he wasn't stupid enough to try anything within their own territory. After being dropped off, Toga left to go home for the first time in forty-eight hours. He was worn out, and missing his family terribly. All of the death made him so nervous.

He finally reached the doorstep, reached for the handle, but he never made it to opening the door. Instead, it was thrown open as a thin, lithe man threw himself into the hunter's arms. He strung his arms around his neck and held him close.

"I've misses you so much… I was worried when you didn't come home last night, what happened?" Pulling back, the Toga could see that his love's face was lined with worry, bags under his eyes proving that he had missed sleep.

"We just had a bit of a run-in with some trouble, we'll take care of it soon…" The rough man said. He held Kaien's chin between his fingers and tipped it up while removing his glasses, catching the other man's lips in a tender, loving kiss. "Now don't look at me with such sadness, have I not promised you I would never, ever, not come back?" His voice was soft, more so than most might expect from renegade for the greater good.

Kaien smiled sweetly, dizzy from the amount of affection being showered over him, and pulled his partner into their home, helping his tired body over to a couch. "What happened?" They kept their voices low, since their kids were upstairs. The dirty blonde went into the kitchen to brew some tea.

Toga sighed mightily and leaned into the soft cushions of the couch. His muscles ached from the lack of sleep. "Kiryu was out on duty near the docks, he came across a pretty nasty scene on one of the boats. The killer was already gone but it seemed to be toying with us… they left a note."

There was an audible gasp from the kitchen. "Is Zero alright?" Kaien had a bit of a soft spot for the vampire, too, it seemed. He had always felt horrible about being unable to take the kid under his wing after his parents had died. He'd tried, obviously. But even Toga said it would be foolish to do so what with the two kids they had just adopted, both of which were at a very vulnerable age, and with Zero having little control over his actions when he grew thirsty. Kaien had an open heart, he believed that vampires couldn't all be horrible, and he felt that Zero was a personification of this belief.

"He will be, once this is all over and done with." Toga replied as Kaien came in with two cups filled with a calming-scented beverage. "He fears they might try to peg him as the murderer… and I can't say he's one-hundred percent wrong."

"That's terrible…" the other commented as he sat down in a chair opposite Toga. "He's done nothing but helped them and proven his worth, when will they just leave him be?"

"I don't know."

There was a moment of silence during which both took a sip of the sweet tea, and allowed it to calm their senses.

Kaien drew in a breath, and said after a bit of hesitation. "By the way… I've been considering something… and I wanted to talk it over with you." He sighed. "I feel like we're the only people who could do anything about it…"

Toga looked at him quizzically, and replied. "Shoot."

The morning of that Friday was one of the most anxious ones in Yuuki's life. She always felt this way before performing, nervous, unprepared. She knew she knew everything she needed to, and she had already found a backup for her song who knew all the lyrics, and she had practiced the music on the guitar to the point where her fingers bled. And still, she felt this edginess; she truly was a hopeless worrywart.

She stood and went over to her mirror, looking herself over. She was disappointed, as any girl was when faced with self-speculation. She never felt she was particularly beautiful or pretty, or even cute. She was thin, girlish, and petite, but in no way attractive in her own eyes. She had simple features and simple hair. If anything she was paying herself a compliment by saying she was adequate. She supposed it might be her low self-esteem, but she really couldn't find anything particularly special about herself.

She shrugged and fluffed up her hair so that it looked less like a bed-head and got dressed. She stripped off her fuzzy PJ's and dragged a loose-fitting black t-shirt over her head, it was made of a soft, thin material, and the neck of it hung off one of her shoulders, exposing her collar bone and the curve of her pale shoulder. She didn't require bras due to her rather small chest, though she did wear one sometimes. She decided to go comfortable today. She then flung on a pair of red skinny jeans with rips up the knee caps and a silver-studded black belt, followed by converse and the appropriate amount of makeup and jewelry including a black choker and black cross necklace, along with dangly earrings and red, black, and silver bangles. She stepped back to look at herself, nodded, and was out of her room in less than ten minutes.

At the bottom of the stair she was greeted by her fathers. The fact that both of them were here was a treat, and she was sure to fling herself into a hug for Toga, who gruffly accepted it, though she knew deep down he liked getting the affection. Kaien whimpered for her to love him more, so she gave him a hug of moderate size.

After a quick breakfast, Toga was off to work once again, and Yuuki and Kaien were off to school. Kaname had already left with friends that morning. Kaien went to his office, Yuuki went to her first period, and all was normal…

…Minus the fact that Zero wasn't there… again.

Yuuki sighed in defeat, setting herself down in her chair as a sad mist began to emit from her every pore. She should have expected such an outcome, she was being too demanding and harsh, why would he come to some stupid after school thing just because she told him to. She sighed. What a bummer.

She supposed she shouldn't let it get her down too much; it was just one guy, in one class, that she'd hardly known for one week…. It wasn't worth it to let him govern whether she gave it her all that night or not. No, she would be the best she could, Zero or no Zero. And the next time she saw him, he'd get a piece of her mind!

She was just getting herself pumped up as a form slumped into the seat beside her well after the bell rang, dropping his head into it's usual pose nestled in the desk. She almost jumped out of her skin.

"Zero!" She breathed, just before she noticed her voice sounded far too relieved for her dignity.

The teenager looked up behind his sweep of metallic bangs and smiled wryly, his lavender eyes glittering with a tired mischief. "Did you think I'd ditch?"

Yuuki almost gasped at his appearance. He looked haggard and worn down, both emotionally and physically. His eyes were slightly sunken and a bit darker than normal, as if he hadn't rested in days. She leaned a bit closer involuntarily, and asked in a softer voice than she usually used, "Are you okay?" She was careful to keep the volume low as a lecture began.

Zero gulped a little, hiding his eyes. What Yuuki didn't know was that, as she leaned forward, due to her outfit he was able to see a good portion of her chest as well as her beautiful, slender neck that he so wished he could torment. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the stressful situation, but whatever it was it was wearing on his restraint. "I'm fine, I know I look like shit but I was just… a little sick, yesterday." He muttered as he lowered himself back into the refuge of his arms. "I'll be fine after a bit of r&r."

Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows, a bit worried. She decided to leave him be, since he seemed to have fallen asleep, and paid attention to the teacher for possibly the first time that week.

The day passed quickly for Yuuki, and soon she found herself at the Café, friends boosting her ego before she went back stage to perform. Toga, unfortunately, was unable to come. Kaname was going to work back stage (or at least, in the back room to get her equipment), and had to leave to go to a school government meeting proceeding this, so he would at least hear her perform, then he'd drive her home and drop her off. Kaien was also away on some sort of business that he had been pretty vague about. It was frightening and invigorating all at once; the scent of fresh coffee, the chatter, the light emanating from the stage like a beckon of good fortune and happiness; it all filled her with a sense of belonging. The atmosphere of the room was cozy yet heart-pounding all at once. There was a certain roughness about it with the brick walls and black leather couches, along with the black bar-stool tables and the artwork that was placed around the walls. A big plasma screen TV was placed in the far back of the room, but it was black now, since people would be the entertainment that night.

Other than her, there were a few performances from teenagers that went to her school, and some interspersed were going to be done by adults that just enjoyed the small-town gigs every once in a while, but not anything bigger. After the rest of them played, they would switch to karaoke for the rest of the audience. She was to be the third singer, and the first was already halfway done.

Just as the first act hit the last key of their piano, the door opened, and in the space stood Zero. He caught a few glances but none really noticed him but Yuuki.

She smiled. 'he came…', she thought, in the all too cliché moment of relief and warming of the heart. Yuuki shuffled through the crowded room and went to the counter. Ordering a coffee, she made her way over to the silver-haired teen, who watched her approach with an indiscernible expression on his face. She set the coffee in front of him and smiled kindly at him, her eyes shining in the low, multi-color lit room.

"Thanks for showing up." She said softly as the other band went on stage, an up-beat tempo beginning to fill the room.

Zero just scowled, turning away so that the little bit of pink that lightened his cheeks couldn't be seen. "I don't see why you wanted me to be here, anyway…" His tone was irritable, but he couldn't help finishing with a, "but I am… interested to see you perform."

Yuuki blushed visibly and her smile widened to a happy grin, her eyes glittering even more brilliantly, but perhaps her little hints of beauty were only viewable by Zero. "Thanks, I'll make sure to do my best!" She looked up to see that she was being waved back by her brother, and said a quick goodbye before flitting to the back room as the second performer hit the middle marker of his song.

Zero leaned back in his seat, sipping at the pure black coffee his only object of infatuation had given him. The taste was bitter and dark, and he may perhaps had enjoyed a sweeter concoction if he ever moved to try one, but he liked the rawness of the drink itself as well. Like humans, vampires could eat and drink things, and they tasted the same; they just didn't hold any nutritional value whatsoever. So it was only a luxury when a vampire like him tasted things other than blood, either that or it was used to cover up the rancid odor that came from bloody breath.

The song ended, breaking Zero from his thoughts, and bringing his attention back to the make-shift stage.

There she stood, holding an electric guitar that was strapped around her exposed shoulder, the microphone adjusted to her short stature. Behind her was a man perhaps in his early twenties, his dark blond hair matted into thick, long dreadlocks. He worked the drums and also had a mic, an obvious backup.

She smiled at the audience, hushing them all as she began strumming the first notes, drawing them out as she announced herself and her backup; people began clapping and whooping. The drums and another guitar that was recorder began playing in a heavy rhythm. All quieted but the ongoing cry of her guitar and a recorded piano. She began to sing. It left Zero breathless.

_It's haunting, _

_this hold that you have over me_

_I grow so weak_

Her eyes seemed to fall on him, or perhaps it was his imagination. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest. He knew this song, loved it, but he had never before felt the voice call to him in such a way. She was like a siren, drawing him in to his demise. And he loved every second of it. Oh god, he couldn't stand it… why did he have to give up something this strong?

The drummer began singing now, and Zero found himself almost mouthing the words.

_I see you,_

_And everything around you fades,_

_And I can't see…_

_But you can never know what it is you do to me._

The tempo rose, all instruments blazing, and her beautiful, earthy voice began screaming.

_I can't take what you're doing to me,_

_I can't take it,_

_I can't take what you're doing to me,_

_I can't take it!_

They sang in unison, a perfect melody that shot through the crowd like a tremendous earthquake. People held up their bullhorns or head banged, or jumped to the thump of their souls as thei music raced through them.

_No matter what I say or what I do_

_I know how this will end, _

_So I'm turning away now_

_Before we begin!_

_And no matter what you say or what you do, _

_I know how this will end, _

_So I'm turning away now._

_I'm dangerous for you!_

_I'm dangerous for you…_

_You touch me, _

_And I can barely make a move_

_And I can't breathe…(I can't breathe)_

_You can never know what it is you do to me…_

_I can't take what you're doing to me _

_I can't take it_

_I can't take what you're doing to me_

_I can't take it…_

_No matter what I say or what I do _

_I know how this will end _

_So I'm turning away now before we begin _

_And no matter what you say or what you do _

_I know how this will end _

_So I'm turning away now _

_I'm dangerous…_

_The only promise I could make you…_

_Is that my promise is a lie _

_The only promise I could make you!_

_Is that my promise is a lie _

_No matter what I say or what I do _

_I know how this will end _

_So I'm turning away now before we begin _

_And no matter what you say or what you do _

_I know how this will end _

_So I'm turning away now _

_I'm dangerous for you!_

_I'm dangerous for you!_

_I'm dangerous for you…_

_I'm dangerous for you!_

_I'm dangerous for you..._

_I'm dangerous for you!_

_I'm dangerous, I'm dangerous for you _

_My promise is I will hurt you_

_My promise is I will hurt you…_

_My promise is I will hurt you…_

_My promise is I will hurt you…_

The song tapered off, and the crowd erupted with tremulous applause. Yuuki blushed and did a bow, lifting her fist in the air, she laughed a bit and said her thank you's and announced herself and her backup once more before retiring from the stage.

Zero sat in his chair, stunned to the point where he hadn't the ability nor will to move. The aftermath of the blow just dealt to him still rang in his ears, and he hoped that it would never stop. It was chilling, ghostly… yet warm and filled with passion and love, her voice.

"Yuuki"… He wanted to call for her, to tell her right then and there that he would worship the ground she tread if she would only just let him be tread upon. He wanted her to know how terribly he wanted her, to be with her. Every waking moment, he thought of her. Since he was young he'd though of her and how he envied, loathed, loved, and wished for her. He would admit to it all if for just once he didn't have to hide his true self from her. How on earth could she have such an effect on his willpower, his carefully constructed walls, and all within the passing of one week?

No, he thought, rather his entire undead life, she'd been prying at those walls; removing a brick for every one he placed.

And suddenly, she was in front of him, walking past with her equipment, and her brother and her side. She talked ecstatically with her friends as they showered her with compliments and praise. She was about to open the door, and go outside.

Zero couldn't help but feel, if he did nothing, if he just sat and watched her walk out; that that would be it. He'd never again get an opportunity to right the impression he'd formed between them, and never again would he be able to prove to himself that he could one-up fate and kick the idea of vampirism being a reason not to love in the balls. This was it, or else he'd be alone. He just had to do something.

Perhaps it was the coffee, perhaps it was the stress, perhaps it was the fatigue; but whatever it was that caused Zero to stand from his seat and grab her arm, pulling her to him, and kissing her cheek just beside her parted lips; he begged it all to go either to heaven or hell, depending on her reaction. Immediately after doing this, Zero righted himself and widened his eyes.

Zero stared at Yuuki, Yuuki stared at Zero, and everyone in the immediate proximity stared at the two of them, most of them gaping.

Zero cleared his throat, looking away from her questioning gaze, and muttered, "You did a really good job, your voice is unique and… very nice." He mentally bashed his head into everything he could think of that might crack his skull.

Yuuki stammered a bit and tried to rub the redness from her cheeks, "Th-thank you, Zero…" She replied, "S-so I'll see you in class."

Zero nodded awkwardly, noticing her brother was giving him a raised eyebrow from behind her shoulder. "Right, right… see you then."

"Come on Yuuki, you should get home." Kaname answered for her, and, with one hand on her shoulder, guided her to his car and away from the silver-haired vampire that was feeling increasingly stupid as the seconds ticked by.

Yuuki threw herself onto the couch and giggled like a school girl, hugging a pillow to her chest. Kaname had long past left her to her own devices, and such devices involved finding some cookies and prancing around in the glorious rush the night had blessed her with.

'He kissed me!' she thought as she squealed a bit, 'He held my arm and kissed me, in from of everyone!' sure, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but it was still definitely, positively, indisputably, a _kiss._

Yuuki rolled over and danced around the house singing happy tunes for a while before the doorbell rang, signaling that one of her dads was probably home. She flitted to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open and getting ready to throw her arms around anyone who was out there before she was forced to stop herself mid-fling.

There, standing on the door step, was a little girl. Her hair was light grey, almost silver like Zero's but without the sheen, and it had a bit of a purple essence to it as well. She wore a fine white dress, looking much like a little doll standing before the brunette teen. Her eyes were the odd part though. They were dark, and stormy; almost lost of spirit. She was possibly one of the saddest little kids Yuuki had ever seen, as well as the most beautiful; like a flower plucked and left in a lone glass, but still holding a lush beauty that only can from being outside.

Yuuki registered that both Kaien and Toga were flanking each side of her, the first of which was smiling in a kind way. He seemed to be saying in his mind 'please, don't freak out, don't freak out!'

Toga spoke up first, "Yuuki, this is your new sister, Maria Kurenai." He paused for a moment before adding, "She's a bit special, so please don't be shocked…"

Kaien looked to him and frowned, and concluded the sentence with, "…she's a vampire."

And that's when Yuuki realized the true meaning of the expression of 'one's stomach hitting the floor.'

….

Soooooo, that's chapter two! Hope you all like it! So sorry for the delay, school exams and such, I had to focus on studying. But do not be angry with me! I have served up an extra-long and action-packed chapter for you guys! And it was all written within the course of two days! Whoopee!

The name of the song used was "The Promise" by In This Moment; it's very intense, you all should go check it out.

So, don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far. Who is the mysterious killer? What will happen between Zero and Yuuki in the days to come? Will we _ever_ see Aido or the rest of the gang again? Only time will tell. So don't leave me without some feed-back and I won't leave you without new chapters.

Also, in case it's bothering people- my ideas on vampires are a bit different from that of the people that wrote VK. I hope it's not much of a nuisance, I just don't like the idea of level E's and such, it just offered up a lot of unneeded drama and tension that may have worked for the anime and other fanfictions just fine, but I didn't want to involve it in mine. This, along with a few things, I have changed about the vampires. So, I hope it's ok with everyone.

So, without further adieux, on to the next chapter with me!

Yours, forever more, xXDitDXx


	3. She's a Keeper

Hey all! I tried to update sooner this time, though I don't know how it will affect it's readability. Anywho! I'll skip the long intro's and go straight to the replies column.

Awesomealicia89- *bows* Thank you, oh great one. I will try to please you with my mediocre abilities. *hands a chocolate chip cookie*

Lil-Kisser- Oh, just you wait my friend. xP I'm so happy you like it so far, just be ready for some twists and turns down the road and you'll probably like the story.

Pawsen- Haha! Thank you for reviewing! Hope to see you after this installment.

Abiecula- Thanks for the in-depth review! And great questions! First off about the yaoi thing; I understand that a lot of people don't like this mixed in with hetero stories, it's one thing I like because I love all forms of relationships. But, since I know the audience may not like this, I won't have anything too intense about them, just sweet things or little fluff moments or couple arguments. They're more of that couple that's gotten to a point in their relationship where they don't intercourse like bunnies anymore.

On to statement two, thank you! I like to think Zero would be interested first; Yuuki's a bit less romantic, in my opinion. Zero's got that hidden love thing down perfect.

And the last question; I will draw on this later. I hit a bit of a rough patch with that on my own, but I found a way around it that I hope people will accept. You'll find out in this chapter!

Well then! On with the story!

…..

Ghost Flowers

Chapter 3: She's a Keeper

A few moments past, during which Yuuki tried to grasp what was being told to her. The girl before her, with her hair like the glow of the moon and her sad, lonely eyes; the girl with soft, almost luminescent skin, in a pretty little dress that made her look so unreal…. She was a vampire? No… Vampires were scary, and tall and dark with long gruesome fangs and monstrous eyes. They were evil, right? This girl… Maria… looked like a sweet and harmless little dove. How could she hurt anything?

Yuuki noticed she had allowed her eyes to go wide, her mouth agape. She probably looked afraid, and this would be true. But she had always been told not to show such an emotion. Now she began to see the reason why.

The girl, upon looking at her face, turned her own down. Her shoulders quivered as she lifted a hand to her face, but the appendage couldn't stop every tear from dropping to the floor. She trembled, and shivered, and whimpered like the child she looked to be. It was enough to break hearts.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yuuki stuttered as she took the girl into her arms, hugging her close and bringing her in from the night's chill. She smoothed the girl's hair that was so silky it could have been the material; and shushed her and rocked back and forth, in a way a mother might. "It's ok; I was just… a bit overwhelmed."

Maria calmed her breathing after a moment of struggle, and allowed herself to be embraced. She wrapped her arms around the teens waste and hugged her as the girl did her. "I can hear your heart… you're still afraid of me… but then why do you show me kindness…?" Her voice was clear as a bell, and held an older sound to it than would be expected from such a small body.

Yuuki didn't answer, just continued to try to calm the little girl. She looked up at the only parent's she'd ever known with a million questions battering at the edges of her mouth, just waiting to be asked.

Kaien and Toga stepped in from outside, shutting the door behind them. The blond-haired one spoke up first in a soft tone so as not to upset either of the girls further. "Perhaps you should sit down, we have a good bit to tell you…" He looked to Toga, who nodded in agreement, and the confessions began to pour forth from both men.

Yuuki, Maria, and Kaname sat on the couch, their foster parents both in separate chairs that faced them. Their hands were joined, mostly because it was hard for them both to leak all of the secrets which they had kept for the past fifteen years. Kaname had entered shortly after the girls had met and, surprised by the addition of another to the family, had been just as intrigued on finding what his crazy parents were thinking.

"So… the adoption center contacted us and told us that two nights ago Maria came into their doors, asking for refuge; since they knew Toga was a vampire hunter…" Kaien said quietly.

"We had to fill out forms and such when we adopted you two, so they had us on record." Toga slid in, nodding at the two teens that were both looking at each other with hidden worry. They didn't want to upset the adults or the girl any more than they already were.

"They asked us to 'take care of her' as the Hunter's Organization saw fit…" Toga continued, seeing the girl's face shoot up, her eyes meeting his as a brief flicker of terror entered her eyes. "… But I don't think they need to have a say."

Maria leaned into Yuuki's arm, causing the teen to subconsciously wrap her arm around her shoulder. "She seemed so nice… she was taking such good care of other kids." Tears entered her sullen eyes once more. "I thought she could find me a good family."

"And she did." Kaien interjected, a fierce passion entering his voice. "We will not let the past repeat itself, Maria! I promise you that!"

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked first.

Yuuki's question followed, "What happened to her…?"

Toga squeezed Kaiens hand as he opened his mouth once more with an angry look on his face. The hunter shook his head, cutting off any explanation the other could form. "That's not for us to say, she will tell you if she wishes."

Brother and sister looked at the little vampire, awaiting her story. None such came though. Maria pulled her knees into her chest, folded her arms, and buried her face in the make-shift sanctuary, signaling her defiance.

Kaname looked back to his parents, his eyebrows furrowed in a serious manner. "Is she trustworthy?" Toga and Kaien may have been their guardians, but when it came down to protecting his sister, he was the first in command, and he would see to it that she never got hurt by anyone. He already had to worry about that punk Zero, and now this? It was like the entire world was out to mess him up. He looked at Yuuki, and how she comforted the girl that had grown attached to her so quickly. She was so open-hearted, so loving… and so vulnerable. It'd probably be that niceness of hers that'd be her downfall, if she wasn't careful.

Noticing the teenager's main objective to his question, Kaien replied, "Yes, she's safe… she's not a newborn and she has had plenty of practice with restraint. You can consider her like a human… only she drinks blood." The teens grimaced and he quickly added, "Only from the hospital, she's never taken blood from anyone directly."

This statement didn't really make anyone more comfortable.

Toga stood and beat his hands against his pants once, then ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to get going soon, so how about everyone just tries to bunk down and sleep on it. If Kaien and I say she's safe, then you both should trust our judgment, especially mine." He paused, giving a pointed look to Kaname, who was covering a scowl with his typical smile. "And in any case, for now she has nowhere else she can turn. She's too young-looking to blend into society without a family to take care of her."

The blonde headmaster nodded his head, and Yuuki patted the girls shoulder as she huddled closer.

Yuuki was sent to show the new family member to her room, while Kaien prepared some hot chocolate for them before they slept as a sort of apology for the stressful situation he'd placed on them both. And Kaname and Toga were left to their own devices.

Toga began suiting up; throwing on his coat and stealing his resolve for whatever would come from that night's activities. He hated and loved his job all at once, but the thing that always kept him going back was the idea that he was ridding the world of those that killed the people he loved, other people's children and friends. And also, now, he killed those that gave vampires a bad name. Zero… Maria, they were both innocent of murder and treachery; they did what they had to survive and no more. And what's more, they'd both been subjected to the worst of human's scorn. Maria… well, it was a miracle she wasn't completely ruined; and Zero had grown up in some of the worst conditions, only to find an even worse life ahead of him. Toga believed in his organization, believed they had the best intentions, but in the end he knew there was good in some vampires, just as there was evil within them. The same went for human beings.

"Toga, are you sure about this?" Kaname asked the elder man, breaking him from his thoughts. "I mean… one day, don't you fear she'll lose it?"

Toga turned around to face his son, as he had been turned away from him, and gave him a serious look with his one visible eye. "I'm certain… if she was weak enough to lose it, she would have done it by now." Yes, she looked young, in fact she reminded him of the young Zero after he had been turned. But, in actuality the girl that he had brought home had been through so much more than that. Zero had been dangerous, new to the world of the vampire, he needed supervision and to be taught what was right; but if anyone had the audacity to question the restraint of Maria then they did not know of her at all.

Kaname leaned his head to the side, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in an unspoken question.

"Ask her about it, not me," Toga continued, "This set up may or may not be temporary… I have to go now."

Kaname nodded, but stopped the man before he left. "I have one more thing to talk with you about, if you don't mind?"

"Can't it wait?"

"I suppose it can…" He thought of that night at the café, and the sudden surprise after his sister's performance. "It has to do with Yuuki, and this guy named Zero, I think he's interested in her, he did something pretty outrageous tonight… He's in my grade but I don't know much about him. He's a Guardian, so Kaien and you know of him, right? I was just wondering if either of you could tell me more about him. I'm just looking out for Yuuki."

Toga stiffened visibly, his eye going wide for a moment; he composed himself, hoping that his surprise wasn't visible and turned away once more. "That's… we'll talk about it later. See you tomorrow." At that he quickly departed, leaving the brunette boy alone in the living room.

Kaname went up soon after that to join his sister and… he supposed, new sister. It would never be the same, though. He still felt a bit on edge about the girl, and he doubted that would ever change. Maybe he was too over protective, but that never hurt anyone, being under-protective did. In any case, he would act as well as he could, since the rest of the family was settling in with the new addition so well.

Opening Yuuki's door and stepping inside, he came upon the two girls sitting on her bed. Yuuki had out her acoustic guitar and was playing softly on it, teaching the girl notes. Maria listened intently. She sat cross-legged, leaning forward towards her new sister, her eyes were still dark and saddened, but lesser so than before, and the little smile that lightened her expression made it obvious that she had grown attached to his sibling. It was enough to make one think again about the girl, and the fact that she was a cold-blooded killer, or at least that's what society told them to believe.

At his entrance, Yuuki looked up from the guitar and straightened from her slightly slouched pose, smiling at her brother. "Hey Kaname, come on in. I don't think anyone's going to be able to sleep, anyway."

He did so, and sat in a chair next to Yuuki's bed. It was an easy chair with soft cushions. He remembered Kaien telling them stories in that chair, in this room, when they were younger and so much more innocent than now. It was unfortunate that everyone, including them, had to grow up.

There was some silence, during which Yuuki took off her guitar and set it aside. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed away the stress of the day. It was almost one in the morning, so she was physically tired, but there was just too much going on in her mind to worry about it.

Maria finally spoke up, her voice bordering on that of a child's and an adult's. "So… I'm guessing you guys want to know more about me… huh?"

The siblings hesitated, looking to each other for answers, finally, Yuuki nodded, leaning forward in her Indian-style position.

Maria nodded, her smile turning into a sad frown, as she began her recollection.

"I was turned… when I was very young. I don't really remember what happened… I was very ill, fatally… actually. I had contracted some rare disease that couldn't be cured by the medicine of the time. I was in a hospital, I think…. It's very foggy…. But in any case, a woman showed up. She was tall and pale, I remember.

She talked to my parents and me together… she said, 'I can save your daughter from death, at the cost of her life afterward.' I couldn't understand what she was saying at the time, how could someone survive death, and what did she mean by taking away my life if she was going to save it? I felt that she was a loon, a crazy person, something. My parents were desperate though, and asked her if they would be able to keep me. She said yes."

Maria paused. Taking in a shaky breath, she continued.

"After that, the woman asked my parents to leave, telling them to keep the doctors away for a while. We were alone in the room, I was beyond sick and unable to move. She sat next to my bedside and paid me some affection, brushing my hair out of my face or humming sweetly. Finally, I built up the strength to ask her what she was doing, and she replied, 'I'm sharing my sin and my pain with you, my dear… I suppose I'm just a bitter old woman… but maybe you can find something in this world that I cannot….' She stopped, looking out the window, 'Maybe you can find happiness in virtual immortality.' I was struck with fear that only grew at her statement.

"After that she took up my hand and she bit me. The pain wasn't that bad, in fact there was a sort of comfort that came from it. I was constantly in pain, after all. This was a numbing sort of feeling, and it grew and grew until I was in a state of total bliss, I felt healed of all ailments that had been pressing down on me since the last I could remember. I fell unconscious, but I still saw her as she lifted herself away from me and licked her lips, redness dripping from them and down her chin, leaving rose-like blotches on her foreign dress. If I could have moved I would have apologized for the mess, but needless to say, I could do no such thing.

"After that she left to talk with my parents. She told them I would have certain odd… tendencies and required a different diet, and that it would become apparent what that meant as they raised me. I suppose that she gained some sort of sick pleasure out of leaving me to their care at such a terribly vulnerable stage in my undead life…

"The weeks after were torturous. I was deemed physically well, as all signs of my disease had been extinguished. I craved for something I couldn't find, and I was constantly cold. I felt like I was going mad, but I kept it inside. My parents seemed so… happy, now that I was well. We went back to our big house. My father owned a gun-making factory so we were very well-off at the time."

Maria looked at the two teens, they sat silent and statuesque, their eyes wide and their teeth clenched. They seemed like they weren't breathing. She looked back at her lap and continued, trying to hold herself together.

"After a while, I found out what it was that I was hungry for…. And it scared me to death. I was like the woman; I wanted something… that was just wrong, something I could never ask for. But- I did. I found myself standing by my parents' bed, eyes seeing only red. I begged them, pleaded for it… and they complied, just as I expected them to. They loved me…

"They would go out and kill people, then bring in their blood for me to drink. They did so every month. No one suspected anything, there was a lot of death going around, and no one would suspect my parents for what they were, they were such a high-class family with such an angelic daughter- why would they do anything so sinful?  
"Years passed like this, and we moved occasionally, so that nothing would go wrong. Death followed us like the disease that almost killed me. I was terribly depressed and self-loathing, but I couldn't stop. Your fathers were right- I never killed anyone… but my parents did. And they did it because of me. Perhaps they had always been a bit crazy, maybe I just pushed them overboard, but either way, their sickness began to infect our family."

Maria shook her head, her eyes far away, delving into the past. "I suppose before I continue I should explain another thing first. Vampires do not age like humans do- not really. They age by year until they reach the point where, as a human, they would have died. So a person changed as a child can normally grow until adulthood or even farther, but since I would have died that day, that is why my biological clock stopped abruptly." She made sure the brother and sister understood this, and then continued.

"Because of my stunted growth, my parents began to view me as more of a doll than anything. They dressed me extravagantly, gave me toys and trinkets that a girl much younger than I truly was would have received. They treated me as though I hadn't aged from that night, and I started to realize that I wasn't _allowed_ to age. Whenever I tried to read difficult books or do things as an adult would, my mother would become enraged and lock me in my room. During those times they wouldn't get me any form of sustenance for sometimes an entire month, until I reverted back to the way they wanted me, childish.

"Time passed, my parents grew older and I thought that perhaps I would be freed from their control, free to do as I pleased, which may have been to remove myself from this life. But my parents had other plans… They adopted two kids and 'passed me on' to them… like a family heirloom. They made sure that the kids knew I was a doll, a thing to play with, and that I was to forever be kept that way, young and changeless, and that they must bring me blood unless I was bad. I don't know how they did it but they passed on their insanity… and it was done from that generation to the next, becoming worse each time. They kept me in a room, all alone all but when the kids came down to play with me. If I didn't smile I was punished, if I didn't let them dress me I was punished, if I didn't go along with their stories I was punished. If I didn't act like a little child for the parent's I was punished.

"It may not seem as bad as for some people, but this continued for at least a century. I can't remember, since I was young and sick when I was turned, I don't know what the year was… but I must have gone through at least five generations of it… constantly supervising myself so that every move I made was perfect so I wouldn't be starved, or beaten.

"Last week, I did something very wrong…" She continued after a brief moment of silence, during which one could have heard the flutter of a moths wing, "… I told my 'parents' that I must have been a hundred years old by then, and that they needed to let me go.

"Needless to say, I was punished, this time far worse than before. They beat me to the point where I bled out on the floor, and I think one or two of my ribs were broken. I was sure that I would die if I was hit one more time… My father left the room, saying that he would be back in a few minutes to finish what he started…

"So I ran, I fought away from them as they grasped for me and tried to force me to stay. When I came up into the upper floor of the house I realized that I hadn't seen daylight in over a century. It was beautiful, and it guided me out of my cage.

"I ran forever and ever, I ran to a sea shore and I snuck onto a boat and I ended up here. I figured I was in a safe place to start over, so I went to where people told me lost children went. And that led me here."

Finally her story was completed, leaving the room in utter and complete silence.

Kaname didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine what this kid must have gone through over the years, how it must have been to watch her parents go crazy, and teach crazy methods to their other children, and to watch it go on and on for years. Yet she seemed so… innocent, still.

Yuuki wiped a tear from her eyes and held her arms open for the girl, offering a hug. "I promise you, you will never have to go through that again." She whispered as Maria accepted the hug, her shoulders beginning to quiver. "Vampire, human, ghost, or ghoul; we will never hurt you, and I know you won't hurt us."

"I would never…" Maria sniveled into the girls shoulder. She was like a kid, in ways, but on the inside she knew she had to potential to be so much better. "I just want to grow up… I want to be like you, Yuuki."

"You can be like yourself, Maria; you'll never get in trouble for acting as you want to here, as long as it's not destructive." Yuuki said in a comforting voice. She looked at Kaname, her brows knit together with worry.

Her older brother just shook his head and stood, placing his hand on the vampire's back. "It's going to be okay Maria, you're in good hands." She started at his touch and looked up at him fearfully. Perhaps she trusted Yuuki more than him; he'd just have to wait for her love a bit longer that his sister had to. "I'm going to head to bed, you both. Don't stay up too late."

With that, the sibling left, shutting the door in his wake.

The girls stayed up a bit longer, talking and discussing what it was really like to be sisters, and how a child should be treated, and braiding each other's hair like sisters might. It was strange how easily Yuuki found it to fall for the little girl, though she had to keep reminding herself that she was actually older than Yuuki herself was. But soon it grew late, and they began yawning incessantly, so Yuuki walked Maria to her room and showed her to bed, then went to sleep, herself. She wasn't out for long before she began dreaming of the teen who had kissed her earlier that night.

As Toga pulled up to the Organization's parking area that was hidden well from the general public, he was considering all of the methods by which one kills a vampire. When he turned off the ignition he thought of how, in the olden days, they would stake them on sight straight through the heart. Now certainly that would kill a lesser vampire, but one needed more finesse when dealing with a stronger undead. As he walked into the building and started toward his and his pupil's normal meeting place, he began to expand on this, coming up with a tempting solution. Yes… , one would need to be a little mad, to do something like chopping them up into a million pieces and setting the remains on fire, then taking the ashes and compacting them into charcoal pencils, then writing the Bible with said pencils, then having a holy man bless the bibles, then soaking them in holy water… God if only holy water actually _worked_, it'd make things so much more simple… all one would have to do is pull a Dorothy on every vampire and the world would be saved.

But, alas, he'd have to find a better, more cynical and conniving way of ridding the world of Zero Kiriyuu, his former nephew, present nemesis.

As Toga rounded the corner kinking the hallway and began towards the training room, thinking of all the barbaric methods of murder he'd studied over the years, he caught sight of his apprentice. He was clad in the normal, black everything from head to toe, silver hair, light purple eyes. But something was… different.

Toga grew closer, looking the kid up and down for some answer to this odd scenario. What had changed? Anything? The kid before him looked like a totally different person.

Zero turned his gaze to his master as he tread closer, sending him spiraling back to his current location. In his head, he was back at the café, opening his heart up to the girl he'd grown to love, kissing her in more places than just on her cheek. He wished time and everyone else could have just stopped for a moment while he explained himself, maybe then he wouldn't feel like he had screwed up the moment entirely.

As he watched Toga approach, he was struck by the sudden realization of something very, very deadly.

He knew.

Zero could see it in the predatory prowl the man came forth in, the glint in his eye that showed all the rage and fury of a hunter. Either he was getting ready to go to war with the entire vampire population, or he was going after someone who had just stolen his daughter, namely Zero. The latter seemed, unfortunately, to be the case in this situation.

Toga stopped before him, and began looking at him in the strangest way. He almost seemed…. Intrigued, like a kid at an aquarium. The hunter walked around him a couple times and stopped, folding his arms over his chest. He glared down at the silver-haired teen, grinding his teeth a bit in the absence of a cigarette, which he usually turned to during confusing situations. His visible eye narrowed and he huffed.

"Where were you earlier this evening, my stupid, stupid pupil?" The man with the eye patch asked with a leveled tone.

Zero felt his heart leap into his throat. Yes there was no doubting it, he knew, and Zero was breathing some of his last breathes. He began, "I was… I went to the-"

"Kiryuu! Were you or were you not at the coffee shop this evening?" Toga bellowed, his voice like an inferno that would demolish anything that came close.

"Yes, that's what I-"

"And was or was not my Yuuki there at the exact same time?"

"Uhm…"

"Answer me!"

"Yes! Okay! I know I was being stupid." Zero replied defensively, " I only kissed her on the cheek, though, a friend could do that!"

There was a pause, during which Zero could feel the man before him boil within. He was like a volcano, just waiting for something to set him off, and Zero's last statement might have been just that.

"You… _kissed_ her, did you? You don't just give those away…"

Zero frowned, confused by the man's sudden change in demeanor. Instead of erupting he was actually receding. This was not normal, especially not for his master. "No… Yuuki is special."

Toga sighed heavily and set down on a bench that was set outside the doors of the training hall. He leaned forward, with his elbows digging into his thighs. He bent his head low and laced his fingers atop his hair. He muttered incoherently to the floor and then leaned back up, resting his head against the wall. "Yes she is… yes she is." He sighed long and hard. "Zero, you know that any future with her involves you revealing all of yourself to her, can you open up to another person like that? Or were you just planning on toying with her for a while then leaving her with nothing?"

"No, nothing like that!" Zero sputtered, his entire being startled by the question. He could never even imagine treating her like that. He may be a monster, but not that terrible a beast. "If I don't die before it, and if she doesn't realize what a complete idiot I am and reject me like she should, then she can know anything she want's about me. I would never let her be hurt, especially by me."

Toga then smiled at him. A small, simple smile accompanied by a look in his eye, then it was gone. "You are an idiot…."

Then he stood once more, taking a bold stance as he grinned a bit.

"Where do you get the Gaul to go off after my daughter, without my permission?" Toga asked in a bemused voice, as if he'd always wanted the chance to utter that line. Perhaps it was every father's dream to, one day, confront his daughter's love interest.

Zero was ready to retort to his master's previous acknowledgement to his stupidity, then heard his final words. His lavender eyes grew wide and he looked awestruck upon his uncle, fighting for words. Finally, they came to him. "Without your permission, Toga?"

The elder hunter smirked, reached out his hand, and ruffled the boy's hair. "What were you thinking? You see me every night, and you couldn't at least drop me a hint?"

Zero stared at the man before him for a good while, a little scared, in all honesty, of the obvious bipolar attitude that was being displayed before him. He mentally compared the Toga of before to the Toga of right now. He thought it might be best to run, but didn't know if he could out-speed the experienced hunter, even as a vampire.

"You mean to say, you're not upset that an abomination like me has an interest in Yuuki?"

Toga frowned a bit. "Of course there is a part of me that thinks it's a terrible idea." Toga replied in a low tone. He looked down the empty hall that stretched on either side of them, everyone was probably out on duty or had already done training, it was late after all. He saw the teen's apparent inability to take a breath, and continued on, "But I have also watched you grow up, and her, and I know you would take good care of her."

Zero seemed unable to comprehend what exactly was going on in front of him. He had considered all other possibilities, perhaps being forced to run away from the area, or take a severe beating before being forbade to ever so much as think of the brunette girl ever again. He thought of how much joy the organization would feel if his uncle would just kill him. But the exact opposite was happening, right there in front of him, like some sort of dream, or fictitious fairytale.

And then his ego dropped a good ten feet. He felt his stomach turn as he spoke, "This is all just dreaming, though. Yuuki is far too good for me, she'll find someone else, someone better." Yuuki was like that unreachable surface for the drowned, like the moon for the coyote, like the sun for Icarus. Untouchable. And perhaps it was better to be kept at a distance, better for her, better for him. No matter how much he longed to be by her side, he'd rather she be happy.

"Stupid apprentice."

Zero looked to his master and furrowed his brows. "What?" His voice held a bitter note that probably didn't belong there.

"Stop being such a self-loathing coward, you can't be that way in a relationship. It tears you apart and I've not said anything about it until now, but if you bring Yuuki down with you, I will kill you." Toga's voice was steely and severe. He knew how his nephew could be, how his emotions could take the best of him. He also knew his daughter, and how she would give all of herself until there was nothing left, when she grew attached to something. If handled badly, it could be bad news for both of them. "Stop doubting yourself, stop hating yourself, and start to live with yourself. Fight for what you want and believe in. You say you're serious? Then show it to her." He grunted after his outburst, straightening his back, he turned to the training room doors and said in a gruff voice. "Alright, enough with this mushy crap, do what you will, you have my permission. Now let's get on with the day, we have a lot of work to do, and it's already morning."

Zero nodded, looking at nothing in particular as he tried to make sense of what his master said. He was about to enter the room when the intercom above them came alive with crackling fuzz, then a voice broke through the ruckus and demanded in a brassy female voice, "Hunter's Kiryuu and Yagari, you're needed on call."

Toga looked at Zero, and they rushed up the stairs to the meeting area, there they were greeted by the sight of a gathering of cleaners and hunters alike, all looked up at their arrival. A few sent accusatory glances towards the vampire, muttering to themselves.

A woman in heavy armor stood among them, the owner of the voice. She was a squadron leader, one of many that answered to the higher ups in the organization, but she was of about the same rank as Toga. When she spoke, both men felt their hearts drop and their skin grow cold.

"There's been another murder; we have to get out there before civilians get suspicious. The area's been roped off for now."

The break of day was hard to recognize due to the thick, eerie fog that encompassed the area. The sun was nowhere to be found, shrouded by the clouds. The tree branches poked out of the mist like dangerous spikes, groping for something to spear. The leaves on the ground crunched their displeasure as the hunters tread upon them, though could not be seen. The buildings came into view only once approached at least twenty feet away, so when one stood in the vast courtyard of the school grounds, all one could see was the mist, and the body sprawled across the cold sidewalk, blood flowing from the gash in her throat, off the tan stone, and into the darkened grass.

Zero's face was stone, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He held close his Bloody Rose as he surveyed the scene, walking around the grass he did every day, looking upon a face he saw every day. One of Yuuki's friends, or at least he'd seen them together every so often. He'd never known them, or had the chance to talk with them, but he knew that someone knew them, that this person was someone's child that would not be coming home. Such was the case with all of those people the other night, and would be the case if the killer wasn't stopped.

"Sayori Wakaba, age nineteen, freshman. She was staying late to finish a book report for her Literature class." Toga said as he came up next to Zero, he'd gathered information from one of the hunters in charge of her cover up story. He held out a clear plastic bag, encasing a piece of parchment paper. "They found another one folded up and placed in her hand. They thought you should look at it, too."

Zero reached a shaky hand up to the bag and snatched it away with as little force as he could, and used all the strength he could muster not to rip it to pieces in his disgust. He managed to look at the text, reading it to himself in a hushed voice that hissed by his gritted teeth.

_Dear Hunters,_

_You're getting slow, this is hardly any fun at all. At least you noticed me faster last night. _

_This is the first of many that will have a reason to die, if you can find that out, maybe we can play a bit. It's not that hard._

_Sincerely, _

The same butterfly, that heartless monster that, though only around for a couple days, had already sent a good lot of people to their graves, and left others to wale and mourn for their unexplained loss; it was once again there, scrawled out in black ink that bled into the loose paper slightly to make it look fuzzy.

What a sick, sadistic joke this was… leaving notes in the hands of the dead. All of those people were gone just one the whim of this person… this monster of the same species as him. No wonder humans despised them so much.

"I'm going back to the dorms." Zero said in a controlled voice, handing the paper back to Toga. "There's nothing I can do right now, I need to think."

Toga was about to protest, but he stopped himself. He knew it was pointless to stay around the scene after it had already been combed for evidence, and until they had a lead to follow or a face to find, twiddling their thumbs was a waste of time. The best thing to do was run over what they knew, get rest, and try to think faster than the vampire they were up against.

"Alright, and by the way, I'll be expecting you at our house before tonight's work hours." Toga replied, his voice growing a bit louder as the vampire began retreating into the white curtain of fog. The form stopped and nodded, then was off again, disappearing after a few strides.

The night was done, and the blood was cleared from the sidewalk, but the morbidity of death still slid among the fog, just as a figure slid back into the shadows formed by the school building. Unseen, unheard, unnoticed.

…..

Well, this is where I end it for now! The next update will be out as soon as I can finish it. I understand that this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but I feel I included a lot of filler info. If anyone has questions I'll try to clear them up as I go.

Please review! Keep it up guys, and I'll be sure to get things more intense!

Thanks! xXDitDXx


End file.
